


Instant Love

by Aroonz



Series: Forming of Got7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Bottom Jackson, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Curiosity, Deepthroating, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Slight JJP, Smut, Social Media, Top Jackson, Top Mark, Will add more tags as I go, blowjob, markson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroonz/pseuds/Aroonz
Summary: Mark was just a normal person trying to get through his studies when he gets a notification on Instagram alerting him to the fact he had a new follower...





	1. The First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first time every writing a fanfic so I'm sorry if it's all over the place or weird. I'd love feedback and comments on how to improve. Anything so please let me know.

Mark was just a normal person trying to get through his studies when he gets a notification on Instagram alerting him to the fact he had a new follower...

***Jacksang has started following you***

'Jacksang' Mark thought to himself, what type of name is that? He hands his phone quietly to his best friend whom he shares a dorm with. JB looks at the screen for a while with a confused look on his face before resorting to words, something him and Mark don't often tend to use or need. "why are you showing me this, do you want a congratulations? Congratulations you now have 10 followers on Instagram." Mark looks over to JB with astonishment, "What's up your arse today dude, I'm the snarky one in this friendship! Also it's 13 thank you very much!" JB too preoccupied with his never ending workload just sulks off back to his room. This was one of the few times Mark was glad they had individual rooms and that the third room in their dorm was not yet filled giving the two guys the run of the place. 

Mark sat in the lounge a little longer pretending to be finishing his assignment he was meant to complete by the following Monday but he couldn’t take his mind off this ‘Jacksang’ person. Mark thought he knew all his instagram followers but it turned out he was wrong. Peering at the clock his laptop to see it’s just gone 8pm he know’s it’s too early to go to sleep for a Friday night but with JB in a mood he can’t really be bothered doing much else so after packing everything away Mark makes his way to his quiet room. 

Once in his room he takes out his phone and starts looking through Jacksang’s recent posts. One particular photo of this brown haired, brown eyed beauty all hot and sweaty in a black tank top with arms to die for caught Marks attention. The caption read ***Amazing dance performance today, thank you all for coming***

He’s a dancer… He is hot (figuratively and literally)… He is well built… He has a smile to die for… These thoughts kept spinning around in Marks head as he hovered over the picture a little bit too long and eventually, by mistake, totally by mistake, of course it was by mistake, ended up liking the picture. A small heart filled his screen as he froze.

What had he just done? Would Jacksang notice I just liked a photo thats 2 months old? Will he know I’ve been going through his Instagram account? Is it too late to take it back now. Before Mark could straighten his thoughts out and figure out his next step his phone vibrated in his hands.

***New Instant Message from Jacksang***

> _ J~ Hay I see you liked my picture, thanks I like it too :) _

Wow that smiley face is too cute to ignore Mark thought as he read and reread the message. 

 

> _ J~ Please reply, I can see that you saw my message. _

Crap! Crap! CRAP! What is he going to do now Mark though having a mental breakdown. 

> _ M~ Huh? _

Wow Mark, just wow! You have outdone yourself this time! Mark couldn’t stop his thoughts as they attacked him for his idiocracy. 

 

> _J~ Huh? Is that all this good looking face gets?_
> 
> _ M~ Um, uh, no. Hi. I was meant to say hi but got a little confused sorry. _
> 
> _ J~ That’s ok. I was a bit worried when I followed you that you’d think I’m a stalker but I’ve been watching your posts for a couple of weeks now and really like what I see so took a chance to see if you like what you see. _

Mark sat there staring at his phone. Who is this guy??? While staring at the message his eyes betrayed him fluttering shut into an extended blink.

 

> _ J~ I’m sorry if that was too forward for you. _
> 
> _ J~ I don’t even know if you’re interested in guys… I mean in that way. _
> 
> _ J~ Shit I’ve really fucked up haven’t I? _
> 
> _ J~ I’m sorry can we start again? _
> 
> _ J~ My names Jackson. I’m called Jacksang because I love to sing. _
> 
> _ J~ Oh, ok… I take the hint… Goodbye :( _

Mark wakes up to the bright light of Saturday morning streaming in onhim. He takes a while to orientate himself with last nights events before he remembered the mysterious Jacksang. Peering down at his phone he felt a smile spread across his face as he saw that he had 6 unread messages from this amazingly handsome yet oh so mysterious man! 

 

> _ M~ Um, Hi. _

Mark felt like a right idiot but what do you say to a complete stranger? Reading through the messages Marks heart sank, why did he have to fall asleep then.

> _ J~ Hay, hi, hi, hi. Um Hello! YAY you replied. I thought I’d never hear from you again after last night. Sorry I can be very froward sometimes.  _

Smiling at his phone he imagined this brown haired, brown eyed boy excitedly jumping around saying hi multiple times. Letting out a soft giggle he started to reply when his phone vibrated again.

 

> _ J~ just out of curiosity do you say anything other than hi? _
> 
> _ M ~ Haha _
> 
> _ M~ Very Funny, yes I do! _
> 
> _ M~ Sorry I fell asleep last night, I must have been more tired than I expected. To answer your previous messages yes you sound like a stalker and no I don’t mind for some reason. Yes I very much so like what I see and even though you are straight forward it’s refreshing I’m finding it oddly enticing. No you haven’t stuffed up, I was just asleep by that time and though we don’t need to start again hello Jackson, I’m Mark. Nice to meet/talk you. :) (By the way if you ask my friend JB he will say this is the most I’ve ever talked in one go for years) _

And as if on cue JB walks into the room throwing himself down on Marks bed to snuggle up to him. Mark knows the routine now, when JB has a particularly rough night for whatever reason he always ends up taking it out on Mark and then seeks a forgiveness hug in the morning.

“JB you’re forgiven it’s OK, you don’t need to feel obliged to stay here” Mark is trying to get JB out of his room so he can keep talking with Jackson alone, he doesn’t know why but keeping it a little secret makes it all that much more exciting. “you trying to get rid of me or something?” JB asks in his husky half asleep bed voice.

“Um Mark were you using a vibrator when I came in? Is that why you want me to leave?” Though JB has been his best friend for going on 8 years now and they were both 19 and at University they never have really spoken about sex together so JB mentioning it so causally as he has been more and more recently always turns Mark tomato red. “No why do you say that, I don’t even want you to imagine me using anything like that!” Mark has yells in surprise.

“EWW I DON’T WANT TO AND WASN’T IMAGINING IT UNTIL NOW! THANKS A LOT MARK” JB does not look happy with his mental image right now. After calming down a little JB turns to face Mark and barks at him “If it’s not a damn vibrator going off them stop whatever is vibrating”

Mark looks around flustered until he realises it’s his phone. CRAP! Jackson, he’d completely forgotten about Jackson with the whole vibrator nonsense. 

Grabbing for his phone JB gives him a surprised look “Who the hell are you texting at 7am on a Saturday morning? I thought I was the only one allowed to wake you before 8am!” JB turned away in a huff looking slightly jealous before whipping back around to kidnap Marks phone from his hands. No matter how much Mark tried JB has always been stronger and bigger than him so he could never win so Mark tried to distract him from reading the messages. 

“Ok, ok, ok.” Mark said exhausted from their wrestling. _“hisnameisJacksonandhe’sveryverycuteandhestartedtalkingtomelastnightandhe’sverycuteandwe’veonlysentlikesixmessagestoeachotherbutIthinkhe’sveryfunnyandseemsverycleveraswellasalittlecrazy”_ Mark said extremely quickly in one full breath. JB looked a bit awestruck and confused blinking a couple of times before letting go of his breath “Wow Mark I’ve never heard you talk about one person like this before let alone talk this much in one go in years, but please can you repeat what you just said a little slower!” Giggling overtook Mark at that point while gasping for breathes he told JB that that’s exactly what he’d told Jackson. 

“His name is Jackson.” Mark took a long pause watching JB. “Seriously Mark I said slow down not stop after every dam sentence!” “He’s extremely sexy, did I tell you that?” Mark continued which JB retorted “I believe you said cute but sexy can also work” “We started talking last night and we’ve sent like six messages to each other and from his photos he looks really clever, a little crazy, well I got that vibe from his messages too and he’s really funny. Also friendly. Did I say he was friendly? Oh and I cannot forget SEXY AS EVER!” Mark finished getting slightly faster at the end not wanting JB to interrupt but little did Mark know during his monologue JB’s attention had turned back to his phone as he was now reading the messages. Suddenly turning to Mark to correct him “you mean YOU have sent six messages he’s sent 1,2,3,4….. 12,13…..18,19, 20,21…” “What no he hasn’t he had only sent 12 when you had entered, you’ve counted wrong” Which earned Mark a look of disgust after all who knows how many messages are exchanged between two people.

 

Mark looked down at his phone, paling as he saw the messages ready to count. Sure enough 34 messages later he had finished counting. “Crap” Mark breathed out “He’s sent me 22 messages since you’ve been here, in 17 minutes. No wonder you thought I had a vibrator going off.” 

 

> _ M~ Sorry JB (best friend I mentioned before) barged into my room and demanded a cuddle/talk stop panicking I haven’t left you let me read the texts when He’s gone then I’ll reply. _

Mark felt bad leaving Jackson like that but he knew he wouldn’t fully be able to concentrate on Jackson with JB there watching his every move verbal or non verbal. He knows he can’t hide from JB. 

> _ M~ Hay this is JB he doesn’t know I have his phone, he’s gone to the bathroom. I seriously haven’t seen him talk about someone this much or blush while talking about someone this much. He said he thinks you’re crazy but likes it about you. Please don’t freak him out he’s not normally a talker. I have 8 years of practice prying things out of him and you get more out of him in one message than I do in a week. AND I LIVE WITH HIM! _
> 
> _ J~ Is this some sort of best friend says “you hurt him you die” type thing because if so I read you loud and clear JB.  _
> 
> _ M~ Not my intention as I’ve never have to give it before but if I should have then sure that’s what it was :) take care Jackson.  _

 

It didn’t take long after Mark returned from the bathroom before JB finally announced he was going to make breakfast for the two of them. This gave Mark a chance to get back to Jackson.

 

> _ M~ Ok, Jacks I’m back… Let me read the texts and then I’ll reply to each of them, If I can. _

Ok 22 messages, can’t be too bad Mark told himself. What can someone say in 22 messages??

 

> _ J~ I’m glad you feel comfortable talking to me. I feel comfortable talking to you. :) _
> 
> _ J~ I hope I’m not too full on for you, please do tell me if you want me to stop. _
> 
> _ J~ Ok more silence. Have you gone back to sleep? I mean it is early on Saturday morning. _
> 
> _ J~ Do you often leave good looking guys in the lurch halfway through a conversation? _
> 
> _ J~ Ok sorry if that made you uncomfortable. Please go back to being comfortable with me. _
> 
> _ J~ Do you really not talk much? My friends tell me I wont shut up! _
> 
> _ J~ I also get very excited. Often called Wang Puppy. My best friend is called Park Puppy. Together we are Wang Puppy and Park Puppy. Though he only does it because he knows it makes me happy.  _
> 
> _ J~ Maybe you’ve used your word quota for the day… Please don’t tell me you’re some sort of robot that can only say 118 words a day (yes I did go back and count them) :/ _
> 
> _ J~ It’s meant to be beautiful today. Are you doing anything? _
> 
> _ J~ Jinyoung (Park Puppy) is dragging me to the campus library, he says I need to study more. I mean who goes to the library on a Saturday? _
> 
> _ J~ Unless you do then that’s awesome libraries are awesome.  _
> 
> _ J~ I think Park Puppy likes to drag me to the library as he often spies this really hot guy in the library, though I think his mystery man is straight sadly as Park Puppy saw him flirting with some girl.  _
> 
> _ J~ It’s ok reply when you can, no biggy I can wait. :) _
> 
> _ J~ Park Puppy has joined my for a cuddle. He says hi by the way. Turns out both him and I have mystery men. Though mines a little promising, though you’re not currently replying you were before and you’ve also indicated to me you are into guys which is more than I can say for my little puppy. _
> 
> _ J~ please say you are into guys… did I read that wrong? _
> 
> _J~ Oh now I’m nervous I read it wrong, are we able to take messages back?_
> 
> _ J~You’re lucky you’re so good looking otherwise I wouldn’t wait like this.  _
> 
> _ J~ OH OH OH OH OH  _
> 
> _ J~ YOU’VE SEEN MY MESSAGES _
> 
> _ J~ YAY… (This is Jinyoung ~ Sorry about my overexcited friend he seems to really like you, I’ll try calm him down a little ;p) _
> 
> _ J~ I’m very excited you’ve come back to me. _
> 
> _ J~ Are you going to reply now? Or later? No biggy as I said before I can wait… I just don’t like waiting.  _

Wow! Mark couldn’t believe what he read. He felt like he’d just had about 6 different conversations with Jackson but didn’t contribute once. Where to start he thought.

 

> _ M~ ok to start with I think we need a new rule! You can only send a max of 3 maybe 4 messages to me at once. After I reply you can send more. Right now I’m struggling to reply to all your messages. _
> 
> _ J~ ok deal! Yay you replied. :) Please don’t feel it a burden to reply. I just ramble sometimes! _
> 
> _ M~ no, no, no I like your rambling. You make me feel included even though I wasn’t actually saying anything. _
> 
> _ M~ As you know I didn’t fall back to sleep and no you’re not too full on for me I really like it. JB just had a crisis yesterday. He likes to go to campus library too. Something about a hot guy who should be an actor or something that’s there but for some reason this hot guy kept giving him the evils yesterday instead of flirty eyes like usual. Got JB really wound up so while explaining who you are to him I had to listen to his problems.  _
> 
> _ J~ Oh is Jb ok? I hope he feels better now he’s had someone to listen to him. _
> 
> _ M~ Yea he’s fine. He’s making me pancakes currently. I probably have 10 more minutes before he barges back in here. Ok back to replying to your messages. _
> 
> _ M~ haha 118 words a day. I like how you counted them. No more word limit is a little higher though talking to you seems to be constantly pushing my limit as I usually don’t send more than 4 worded messages. I prefer to talk on the phone. Less chance for confusion. Just like your confusion over my sexual orientation. Yes I do like guys. Damn I haven’t had to say it like that since I was 15 and coming out to my parents.  _
> 
> _ J~ So cool that your parents know, mine do too. I’d hate it if my parents didn’t know. We can talk if you’d prefer I’d like to hear your voice.  _
> 
> _ M~ and I yours but we’ve only got 6 minutes left and I have a lot more messages to reply to. Give a guy a chance man! hehe :P _
> 
> _ M~ As for today, no big plans. Might do a little study. On sunny days like today I prefer to sit out under the trees rather than in a library. Need to get vitamin D while I can :D _
> 
> _ J~ I completely agree with needing vitamin D. We all need more vitamin D. Maybe I can convince Jinyoung to let me study outside today. _
> 
> _ M~ HAHA you make him sound like your mother.  _
> 
> _ J~ Trust me he is not my mother… far from it actually. _
> 
> _ M~ oh is that right? Oh ok. Sorry I assumed otherwise. I mean everyones different. I hope he was able to calm you down this morning. _
> 
> Mark started feeling a little agitated. Who was this Jinyoung. What relationship did he have with Jackson. Why was he feeling jealous?
> 
> _J~ OMG NO! He’s my friend and that’s it. NOTHING MORE! EWW!! I’d never do anything with him. Oh I’m mentally scarred now. Are you jealous?_
> 
> _ M~ Sorry I seem to be mentally scarring everyone today. I mentally scarred JB this morning and now you. Must not be my day. _
> 
> _ J~ But then again you are talking to me so it might just be your lucky day. Haha ;p … So how did you mentally scar JB this morning? _
> 
> _J~ by the way I like how I feel like I already know JB really well._
> 
> _ M~ And I like how I feel like I know Park Puppy really well.  _
> 
> _ J~ quite stalling, how did you scar JB? _
> 
> _J~ Come on you’ve still got 2 minutes le_ ft.
> 
> _ J~ Please tell me!  _
> 
> _ M~ HAHA no trust me you don’t want to know. _
> 
> _ J~ Oh but I do. The fact you don’t want to tell me, makes me want to know even more.  _
> 
> _ M~ ok. Lets just say my phones on vibrate, you sent me 22 texts in a row (yes I counted), and he thought he’d walked in on me pleasuring myself with something else that also vibrates!!  _
> 
> _ J~ :0 _
> 
> _ J~ :0 _
> 
> _ J~ :0 _
> 
> _J~ oh my sweet innocent little Mark isn’t so innocent_! 
> 
> _ M~ guilty as charged _
> 
> _ J~ so you were pleasuring yourself? _
> 
> _ M~ What, Jackson! NO! I’m guilty about not being innocent. Dude, head out of the gutter. _
> 
> _ J~ I’m sorry you put it in the gutter talking about vibrators and what not. Now I’m hard imagining you using a vibrator. DAMMIT JANNET! _
> 
> _ M~ Hay I love that song! _
> 
> _ M~ at least you had a better reaction to JB. He couldn’t look at me for a solid 5 minutes without blushing after he insinuated thats what he thought was happening. haha :0 _
> 
> _ M~ And for your info I am a little innocent as I’ve never done anything like that before! I can talk the talk but not walk the walk… If you know what I mean. I saw JB messaged you earlier saying he’s never had to give the ‘best friend’ speech before. It’s because I’ve never been with anyone before. _
> 
> _ M~ now I’m just going to die while eating breakfast, talk later? _

Dammit Mark thought after he sent that last message. He was the one to impose the 4 text rule so he can’t break it. I guess I’ll just have to wait for after breakfast to see if he’s replied. As if on cue again JB walks in announcing breakfast is ready. “dude are you a mind reader? Every time I think about you, you walk into my room!” “Please promise me you wont think of me when masturbating then” JB pleaded as he stumbled back to the dining room where pancakes were waiting for the two of them. 


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jackson take their relationship to a new level... and who is this mystery Library Boy JB keeps running into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this and leaving comments and kudos. It makes me very happy. This chapter is Markson heavy and has smut. Also it's my first time every writing smut so just a pre warning. I have in my mind how I'm wanting this story to go but it most likely will change depending on my mood and I do value input so please do let me know if you have any special requests for this fanfic.

It was a good hour and a half later when Mark had a chance to look at his phone. Breakfast was devoured, plans for that night made and dishes were done. No new notifications showed up on Marks phone. Had he scared off Jackson? Could he break the 4 message rule?

“Dude staring at your phone won’t get him to reply any faster” JB yelled from down the hallway as if cameras were plastered all around the house. Joys of living with your best friend is they often know what you’re going to do before you do it. 

Mark trudged to his room, packed away his things and decided to go out under the large oak trees to study, just as he told Jackson he’d do. Hmmm Jackson, I wonder what he’s doing? No Mark no! He mentally told himself. You need to concentrate on your assignment. It was still warm out even though autumn was here, perfect time to soak up the last bit of warmth being offered.

As Mark sat under his favourite Oak tree he wondered what University Jackson went to, what was his major… Would he ever find out? He was thinking more and more about Jackson when suddenly someone plopped themselves down beside Mark. “This spots not taken is it?” This scrawny little boy asked. “Um yes by me, can’t you go sit at one of the other trees?” Mark barked back to him not caring how rude he’s being to a complete stranger. “Hmm no thanks, I like this one. Plus you look like you need cheering up so that’s what I’m here for. I’ll make you laugh. People call me their Ray of Sunshine for a reason.”

Today seemed to be Marks day of meeting strange people. He had managed to go 8 years with just making one friend JB and that’s all he wanted, why oh why is he now making two random new friends in a single day? His brain couldn’t keep up with his thoughts as this new Ray of Sunshine lived up to his name. Aimlessly they talked about weather, dancing, singing, family, friends (or lack there of for Mark) and just life in general. Nothing deep and serious just friendly light hearted stuff. Mark found himself laughing a lot with this new friend whom he later found out was also known as Youngjae. Turns out they were in the same class and had the same assignment due and though Mark had never seem Youngjae, Youngjae had seen Mark. “After all you don’t often see the people who sit 4 rows behind you do you?” Youngjae rhetorically asked. After an unexpected study session both assignments were complete, numbers exchanged and Mark had shared his plans about the upcoming party JB and him were going to down the road from their dorm that night and somehow Youngjae took that as an invitation not that Mark complained. Awkwardly they said goodbye as they walked home to their respective dorms promising to sit with each other next lecture.

After arriving home Mark still hadn’t received a message from Jackson. It had been 9 hours and 24 minutes since he last got a message from Jackson. Sulkily looking at his phone while JB bounced into the dorm Mark contemplated if another message will look too clingy. “Dude still no reply, how longs it been 10 hours? Miss your mystery man already?” JB sang as he danced around Mark. “9 hours and 24 no 25 minutes now if you must know” Mark spat back which stopped JB’s dancing and reduced him to tears as he couldn’t stop laughing at Marks reaction. “Man tonight we are getting you drunk, lets hope you completed that assignment because tomorrow you’ll have no hope, we need to get you over this boy and since you wont get under another we will have to settle for alcohol.” JB had his serious look and voice on. The one Mark knew not to argue with. “Oh speaking of tonight and my assignment, yes it’s completed thanks for the concern and I’ve invited a new friend to come with us, you’ll like him he’s like… like… like a Ray of Sunshine” Mark smiled to himself at his explanation of Youngjae. 

Mark decided to eventually message Jackson again.

 

 

> _ M~ I know we promised only 4 texts but I couldn’t help myself. Sorry if my inexperience is scary to you but …. yea I’m just sorry. I hope we can still be friends?? _

Mark put his phone down and went to take a shower not expecting a reply. Messaging Jackson just before getting in the shower was the worst idea ever. Imagining the sweat running off his toned chocolate muscles, picturing what his stunning abs would look like under his dark clothes, seeing his smile… It all got a little too much for Mark as he felt himself growing harder and harder with the warm water lashing down on him. “Shit” he cursed to himself as he reached out to stroke himself. It didn’t take long with imaging Jackson there with him holding him, kissing him, rubbing up against him with his impeccable muscles, in what felt like moments Mark was cumming all over his hands, not bothering to control the direction it went. After all he thought I’m in the shower, they water will wash it away. 

 

Coming out of the shower a lot more relaxed now Mark headed straight to his phone only to find a new message from Jackson.

 

 

> _ J~ DUDE HOW DAMN LONG DOES IT TAKE ONE TO MESSAGE? _
> 
> _ M~ um sorry was just in the shower, plus I don’t know what you mean. If you look at our conversation this morning I messaged you last, 4 messages actually and remember our rule. _
> 
> _ J~ yea I know but I didn’t think you’d stick to it! I’ve been here bugging Jinyoung ALL DAY wanting you to message me but you didn’t. _
> 
> _ M~ WHAT?? You were waiting for me? I was waiting for you! _
> 
> _ J~ Well JB told me not to freak you out and that you’re not a talker so I thought I’d give you some space. _
> 
> _ J~ By the way I love you inexperience and innocence! _

The last message made Mark pale! He had just masturbated while imagining Jackson naked and all over him, sure in reality he’s inexperienced but how can he play off being innocent when he’s really not?

 

 

> _ M~ Trust me if you knew what I was just doing you wouldn’t say i’m innocent ;) _
> 
> _ J~ But wait weren't you just in the shower...??? _
> 
> _ M~ Mmmhhmmm and your point being? ;p ;) _
> 
> _ J~ :0 Oh wow you never cease to surprise me Mark. First vibrators now masturbating in the showers.. WOW please just tell me one thing... Were you thinking of me while touching yourself? _
> 
> _ M~ Maybe... Maybe not... You'll have to wait to find out :p _

“JB!!!!” Mark yelled out. “What, what, what? Did someone die?” JB yelled barreling down the hall into Marks room. “No nothing like that. Just flirty Mark has come out already and we haven’t even started drinking yet!” Mark complained as he flopped down onto his bed. “Seriously you haven’t even gotten dressed yet let alone started drinking but YAY this is going to be an exciting night if the rare Flirty Mark is making an appearance, does your new friend have anything to do with it?” JB questioned with a glint of mischief in his eye. “Well yes, A new friend” Mark shyly said not identifying WHAT new friend it was. 

JB left Mark alone to get dressed and do “whatever you need to do to get ready” which Mark never knows what JB means when he says it with that look in his eyes.

6.30pm hit and Youngjae was at theirs on the dot. The three of them meandered down the road agreeing to get Pizza which was a few blocks down for dinner before heading off to the party.Once entered a usually calm and collected JB (when in public) started freaking out.

“Mark, Mark, Mark that’s HIM!!” JB was acting like a school girl tugging on Marks arm. “Who? Library Boy?” Mark looked around in shock. “Who’s Library Boy?” Youngjae asked in a not so subtle voice gaining the attention of others around including said Library Boy. That was all it took for JB to completely hide behind Mark as Mark rolled his eyes and awkwardly shuffled forward to the counter to place the order. JB was still attached to Mark like a baby monkey when a stifled laugh came from the boy in the corner. Mark turned around to look and smile just to see Library Boy staring at the three of them. 

“Order 69” The worked yelled out as Library Boy shuffled forward collected his pizza and with one last look back disappeared into the night.

“JB, why did you hide? You should have said something!” Mark attacked JB as soon as they were outside with their own pizza. “Is he called Library Boy because he’s a boy that works in a library?” Youngjae thought allowed “Or is it because he’s a boy who goes to a library?” Mark couldn’t help but giggle at Youngjae’s thoughts so let him in on the Library Boy struggles JB has been having. “Does that mean we are now going to call him 69 Boy because he was order 69?” Youngjae thought allowed again causing both Mark and JB to nearly choke on their food.

Once pizza was eaten, JB had gotten over his freak out and was back to being calm and collected self they made their way to the dorm with the party. It was very evident where the party was taking place as the music could be heard streets away. Either that or it was multiple parties music all mixing into one, Mark couldn’t quite figure it out, but that’s what you get when you live in a dorm on campus. 

They made their way upstairs to a dorm that was quite similar to Mark and JB’s just this one had 4 rooms. The party wasn’t that intriguing to Mark as he just drank anything JB or Youngjae gave him and only when drunk enough to not care about what others around him thought he made his way to the dance floor. As Youngjae nicely told him afterwards Mark apparently “fucken owned the dance floor.” A couple hours later Mark stumbled back from the bathroom fumbling for his phone.

** *4 new notifications* **

A smile creeped onto his face just seeing he had 4 new notifications. “Yo why are you smiling at your phone like a dork? Is this your mystery man?” Youngjae questions when he finds him to say he was heading home. According to Youngjae, JB mentioned something about Library Boy and wasn’t seen since. 

 

 

> _ M~ Sorry haven’t read messages yet, been out, heading home now. Will message you in 10 minutes.” _

As soon as Mark got through his front door he beelined for his room wanting time with Jackson, alone, away from others.

 

 

> _ J~ Hay, any plans for tonight? If you’re not doing anything I’m heading to a party with Park Puppy if you’d like to join. _
> 
> _ J~ I guess you are already doing something already, hopefully you don’t think I’m too pushy. I would really like to see you if you’re available. _
> 
> _ J~ There’s a guy here who’s taking over the dance floor. I’d love to take over the dance floor too but when you’re here with me. Promise me you’ll dance with me one day? _
> 
> _ J~Damn I hate this rule about 4 messages. I’m drinking and get oh sohorny when drunk. Can you help a dude out? _

Mark was shocked when he saw the last message. His brain went into overdrive. What should he do?

 

 

> _ M~ Sorry I was already out at a party. You should have joined the dance floor I love dancing when I’ve been drinking, it’s the best way torelieve stress.  _
> 
> _ J~ Oh Mark, you’ve been stressed why? I wish I could help you relieve stress. _
> 
> _ M~ Yea just the norm with being a University Student, you know assignments and what not. _
> 
> _ J~ Oh yea assignments suck. That’s why I was drinking tonight. I needed to let of steam, though I’m back home after Jinyoung ditched me. I mean how can Wang Puppy and Park Puppy play when there is no Park Puppy :( :( :( _
> 
> _ M~ Oh my poor Wang Puppy! I wish there was something I could do for you! I would stay with you and help you relieve stress.  _
> 
> _ J~ SNAP I want to relieve your stress, see back 4 messages ;P _
> 
> _ M~ Oh yea well what would you do if you were with me? _

Mark hesitated for a moment, finger hovering over the send button before liking his lips and pressing send, instantly closing his eyes waiting for a reply. When Mark thought enough time had passed there was a message on his phone eagerly waiting for him.

 

 

> _ J~ CALL ME NOW! 0223****** _

That was all it took for Mark to save Jacksons phone number and press the call button. Nearly instantly Jackson answered the call.

“Hay handsome.”

“Hay Jacks.”

“So…”

“So…”

Mark couldn’t believe how handsome Jacksons voice is. The deep, sultry, sexy voice. Mark was getting hard just listening to him. This was going to be one tough conversation to concentrate through.

“So Mark…” Mark heard a deep breath being taken on the other end of the line.

“Yes Jacks?” He slowly breathed out trying to keep his ever growing penis under control.

“Um I’m just going to come out and ask this… Are you currently as hard as I am right now?” Jackson asked, seemingly unashamed by anything.

Marks breath hitched. He wasn’t expecting that but at the same time it was exactly what he was wanting.

“Well, sadly I’m not with you currently so I can’t attest to how hard you currently are but if you’re asking if I’m currently hard then yes, fuck yes, yes I am.” Mark put on the sexiest voice he can imagine. 

“Oh that’s so hot. Your voice is so sexy. A lot deeper than I imagined.” Jackson exclaimed causing Mark giggled at this as he was often told that but little did Jackson know his voice was a lot deeper now as he was extremely turned on compared to normal.

“That giggle. That giggle is amazing. I could cum just by hearing you giggle. Honestly I nearly did!” Jackson sounds amazed, like it’s something completely unheard of.

“Really? What with no hands?” Mark teasingly poked hoping to get more out of Jackson than he was currently getting. By this stage Mark had removed his clothes and was lying naked on his bed, palming himself gently, slowly listening to Jacksons breathing.

“Who said anything about no hands? I’m slowly rubbing my thick, hard cock imagining you here mouth fully around it.” Jackson said defensively probably not wanting to sound like it’s that easy for him to cum.

“mmmmmm I like the sound of that! I wish I had your hands to replace mine slowly rubbing me up and down…” Mark couldn’t help a low groan escape his lips while speaking.

“While my other hand gropes your arse and snakes it’s way around to your ever so inviting entrance.” Jackson groaned back while his breath hitched even more.

This caused Mark to stop before. He’d never had phone sex before and only ever given a blowjob ONCE other than that he’s never done ANYTHING with another human, not even a hand job. Somehow that step was missed and he went straight from kissing to blowjobs. Even Mark hadn’t touched himself in THAT area yet.

“Are you imagining it my sweet sweet boy?” Jackson probed sounding wantonly down the line.

“I’m imagining you rubbing me off… the rest I struggle… struggle… to imagine… as I don’t know… what it’s like…” Mark stumbled not sure what really to say.

“Well isn’t someone rather honest halfway through our phone sex. Let’s sideline that conversation for another day baby. Though you should try it, it’s amazeballs!” Jackson laughed out. His laugh causing Mark to groan again while trying to camouflage it as a giggle.

“Hehe, sure I will next time we talk. You can instruct me on what to do.”

“Oh baby that sounds so hot. I like the sound of me telling you how to put your finger in your arse as you slowly push it up and feel the overwhelming pleasure it brings.” Jacksons voice suddenly deepens as his breathing gets faster and noise from his hand moving quickly against his cock making it’s way to Marks ears. 

“I’ll do it just for you while I take your cock fully in my mouth. I’ve been told I’m pretty good at deep throating.” Mark says more confidently now as he starts to understand the affect he’s having on Jackson.

Mark breathes out a heavy breath as he feels himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Hearing Jacksons heavy breathing on the other end of the line takes him right to the edge.

“OH baby boy deep throat me please.” Jackson pleads as he screams out in pleasure as Mark assumes he’s orgasming which sends Mark right over the edge causing him to emit a series of moans and groans all whilst calling out Jacksons name. 

Heavy panting fills both rooms as the boys just stay on the phone exhausted, relieved of all stress for that moment and content.

“So uh do we hang up now or keep talking? I’ve never done this before.” Mark hesitantly asks, not wanting the answer to be they hang up.

“Oh you’re so cute. I’d like to keep talking until we fall asleep at least. It’s faster than messaging.” Jackson laughs.

“True, that it is.” Mark says with a happy smile on his face like he’s just won the lotto.

The next 3 hours speed by as they spend time talking and laughing. Getting to know each other. Mark didn’t know what it was about Jackson but there was something that made Mark feel like he could trust Jackson 100%. Thinking about how lucky he was to have Jackson in his life now his heavy eyes slid shut taking him into a deep, much needed sleep.

“Babe are you still awake? I don’t think you are listening to you breathing. Damn you sound sexy even when you’re asleep. Goodnight darling, I’ll talk to you tomorrow” Jackson sighs before hanging up.

 

 

> _ J~ Thank you for an amazing night. I loved talking to you, sweet dreams my sweet baby boy. I’ll talk to you tomorrow xx. _


	3. Shopping Mall??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark went on a little shopping spree...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and the comments. Also I feel like this chapter is a bit all over the place but it's leading somewhere very interesting. This chapter didn't really end where I wanted it too but I thought it was long enough. Next chapter is already half written and same with chapter after that. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have sorry. I'm sure it'll end when I'm ready to start writing from the other characters point of view.

Mark woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy. Due to leaving the party early he wasn’t as hung over as he could have been but there was a question in his mind. Did he really have phone sex with Jacksang last night or was that just an amazing dream? Rolling over to shield his eyes from the sun there was a thump on the ground as his phone flopped to the ground. Absentmindedly Mark reached over and picked it up, just to see a light blue flashing light indicating he had an unread text.

 

> _ J~ Thank you for an amazing night. I loved talking to you, sweet dreams my sweet baby boy. I’ll talk to you tomorrow xx. _

Wow, it wasn’t a dream. A blush crept up Marks face as he remembered the low moans and grunts Jackson let out last night. Thinking of this just got Mark excited again. Mark didn’t hesitate to reply.

 

> _ M~ Morning Jacks, I hope you had a great night too, I loved it. xx  _
> 
> _ M~ oh and sorry for falling asleep on you last night. _

The reply was nearly instant.

 

> _ J~ No problem Mark you can fall asleep on me literally and figuratively anytime you wish! :D _

Glad that there was no awkwardness this morning Mark hoisted himself up, despite his heavy head and dragged himself into the shower. 

On the way to the shower he decided to pop his head into JB’s room. Not having heard him come home last night he was a little worried something may have happened. Seeing an empty bed did nothing to ease Marks worries.

 

> _ M~ Dude where are you, it’s not like you to stay out all night! Text back ASAP, otherwise I’ll call in the calvary! _
> 
> _ JB~ I’m fine, got a little distracted talking *wink wink* to Library Boy last night, no need to call mum and dad. Will be home … later. _
> 
> _ M~ Wait Library Boy as in THE LIBRARY BOY! You still with him? _
> 
> _JB~ Yes, now leave me alone!_  
> 

With that text Mark happily shuffled off to the shower, at least he wasn’t the only one to ‘get lucky’ last night. While walking to the bathroom he started to strip off, first top, then pyjama pants, lastly undies. Just before getting in the shower he looked in the mirror. His brown mop of hair sticking up all over the place. Turning to find the best lighting Mark took a quick snap and sending it to Jackson with the caption showing his horrible bed hair and a little bit of his collar bone, hoping to tease Jackson just enough to get a good reply “you want this waking up on you in the morning… good joke.”

Seconds later he heard his phone chime Jacksons little chime. Knowing it was Jackson Mark didn’t wait to pick up his phone not caring he was standing butt naked in the middle of the bathroom, door completely unlocked. 

 

> _ J~ I’d love to see that stunning face every morning when I wake up. Also you have an amazing arse! _

Mark froze. WHAT?!?! He looked back at the picture and sure enough his full reflection could be seen in the bathroom mirror. Damn him for not checking the picture correctly. Why did he have to be distracted by his hair and collar bone? 

Another chime went off. This time it was a picture. Jackson standing naked in front of a mirror. His hair all over the place like Marks, a devilish smile on his face, a bare torso with perfect lighting above that hugs all the correct places contouring his muscles perfectly. Marks eyes slid down, down his chest, down his abs and down the well defined V that leads to his pubic bone. Sadly the image stops there. Marks breath was hitched and a slightly disappointed moan came out of his mouth as he was eagerly wanting more. 

 

> _ M~ <3 <3, shower time xx _

Mark didn’t know what else to say to convey how he was feeling. 

 

> _ J~ Think of me while in there Mark! ;D _

 

That surely was one thing Mark did. His brain in overdrive thinking of Jackson and their conversation from the previous night. Just as he was touching himself, feeling the pool of heat growing in his lower abdomen the bathroom door was shoved open with panting, grunting and moaning noises. Completely shocked Mark stood there watching JB and a complete stranger (who he assumed to be Library Boy) naked and making out in the bathroom. Obviously the two were lost in their own little word and missed the sound of the shower running.

“Excuse me” Mark cleared his voice. 

“Oh shit, Mark you’re in here, um this is Library Boy, his name is…”

“Seriously dude not the right time to introduce us. Three men naked in bathroom isn’t how I want to meet your new beau now piss off to your room!” Mark interrupted JB extremely annoyed that he’d been interrupted just as he was about to release all his pent up tension. Mark quickly got out of the shower, dressed and left his apartment as the noises coming from JB’s room were getting louder and louder.

 

> _M~ Hay…_
> 
> _ J~ Hi, um are you ok? You haven’t sent one worded texts since we first started communicating! _
> 
> _ M~ Just pissed off. I did as you suggested… Thinking of you in the shower! It was amazing (though would have been better if you were with me) and I was very near to… well… um… releasing when my stupid flatmate and so called best friend stormed into the bathroom completely naked making out with a random dude who was also completely naked. I mean 3 naked guys in one bathroom? NO THANK YOU! To make matters worse he then tried to start a conversation with me, making it look like we normally talk standing naked in front of each other. At least his new boy toy/beau/fuck buddy whoever the guy was, was decent enough to try and cover himself up. _
> 
> _ J~ :0 :0 :0 Wow dude, sorry to hear. You sound like you had a shit morning. _
> 
> _ M~ Shit is an understatement especially since I woke up so happy. _
> 
> _ J~ Well my day hasn’t been too good either. I woke up to my flatmate and so called best friend having the loudest sex imaginable. I heard them going at it a good 4 times last night but to hear it twice more this morning! I got fed up and kicked them out. I mean 6 times in 8 hours. Shit they have stamina, but I don’t need to hear my innocent Park Puppy being slammed into his mattress like there would be no tomorrow.  _
> 
> _ M~ Oh Jacks I’m sorry I was so selfish, I didn’t even ask you about your day, I was so wrapped up in mine. I’m sorry. _
> 
> _ J~ Nah don’t worry dude. You can make up for it later. What are you going to do now you’re out of your house? _
> 
> _ M~ I dunno, might go crash at Youngjae’s for a bit, see if he’s awake. What about you?  _
> 
> _ J~ Cool, um yea I don’t know what I’ll do today. Nothing much I guess. _
> 
> _ M~ By the way, whats up with you today? _
> 
> _ J~ What do you mean? _
> 
> _ M~ Well last night I was darling, babe, sweet baby boy and then today I’m dude and Mark? I mean nothing wrong with me being called by my name but why is it once the suns up it’s like I’m a completely different person to you? _
> 
> _ J~ um no that’s not it… it’s just… um…. _
> 
> _ M~ relax it’s ok, I was just wondering. _
> 
> _ J~ Well I didn’t want to embarrass you and I’ve never done anything… like… this before so I wasn’t sure what to do or how to move forward. _
> 
> _ M~ Wait you haven’t? I thought you had. _
> 
> _ J~ No never had the urge to… if you know what I mean. _
> 
> _ M~ Um not really but I’ve got to go. At Youngjaes now. _

 

“...And it was like JB was about to shove his dick into Library Boys arse right then and there in front of me! I didn’t know what to do… so I’m here.”

Youngjaes face was priceless “I’m so sorry for you. I never would want to see that EVER!” “Trust me you don’t, I never want to see it again either, and this Jackson thing… What do I do there?” The day past pretty quickly and Youngjae gave me some amazing advice “follow your heart” but my hearts telling me I want to fuck the living daylights out of Jackson… not that I’d ever tell Youngjae that. 

Mark slowly made his way back to his apartment later that night after dinner (he managed to cook his specialty which consists of noodles, sausage and cheese for Youngjae to thank him for allowing Mark to interrupt his day). On his way home he notice a shop. One that had probably been there for years but never, until today, until just now actually, had gotten Marks attention. Mark tentatively opened the door, peaked in and walked in. Inside he saw more vibrators, dildos, costumes, condoms, lube and so many unknowing items than he ever had in one spot. Feeling a panic attack coming on as he didn’t know what he needed or wanted he knew he needed help. Reaching for his phone he dialled the first person he could think of.

“Hey gorgeous, what you doing?” Came a now familiar happy voice

“Um hay Jacks… I’m needing a little help. I’ve found my way into a shop and I need advice.” Mark whispered not wanting to draw too much attention from those around him.

“Oh ok. I like steak with potatoes and either a red wine jus or creamy mushroom sauce. Though if you prefer chicken I love chicken too. Actually scratch that I’d eat any meat that you’d provide me.”

“Seriously Jackson I’m not in a supermarket!”

“Oh your not? Ok well then I’m a size medium in the top due to my amazing muscles. I love the colour black, anything black, EVERYTHING black. Sadly I’m a little bigger in the legs because of my horrible thighs and I have short legs. I think you’d look stunning in blue. It’ll make your eyes look amazing and your dark hair. Stunning…”

“Jacks, Jacks, Jacks. Calm down, also don’t diss your thighs again. I bet the strength that you have in them will come in great use when we meet up” Mark giggled.

“But I’m not clothes shopping either! I’m in a different type of shop.”

“Well I’m stumped where are you, how do you need me help?”

Mark sighed, wondering if this call was even a good idea “Um well, I’m kinda in a sex shop.” Mark was so quiet on the last two words he had to repeat it two more times just for Jackson to hear him. Once heard there was a very loud squeal from the other end of the line causing Mark to pull his phone away from his ear then what sounded like running.

“Seriously Jacks stop running in circles.”

“Well they call me Wang Puppy for a reason”

“Down boy!” Mark couldn’t help but giggle.

“Ok, I’ve calmed down. So what is it you need help with.”

“Well I’m not too sure what I actually need. What should I get?”

“Well you need lube if you don’t have some already. I’d suggest a couple of bottles… or a really large one. And one for the shower. Make sure it’s able to go in the shower. You don’t want to be fingering yourself in the shower, or have me fingering you in the shower, for the lube to be washed away and dry up. That wont be very nice at all.”

“Hmm you know that from experience do you?” Mark queried while picking up two decent size bottles of lube one which said WATERPROOF. Mark thought that would be suitable enough for the shower.

“Well yes and no. Never with a partner in the shower, but yes with myself. Only time I ever regretted figuring myself so babe, learn from my mistakes please.”

“Ok, ok, ok. I’ve got that… Do I need anything else?”

“Well there are lots of other things you can use. Trust your instinct. What catches your attention? If you’re interested in it then get it. If you’re scared to try it alone then I’ll help you and try it with you. I’m here for you Mark.”

Jackson sounded so reassuring and comforting it made Marks heart flutter, something he’d never felt before. “Thanks Jackson. Um I’ll guess I’ll be off now, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Ok, have fun” Jacksons voice sounded way to playful and mischievous at that moment to really be sincere Mark thought as they hung up the phone. On his way to the counter a couple of items caught Marks attention, absentmindedly picking them up he paid for his new items and quickly shuffled home hoping and praying he wouldn’t see anyone in the streets he knew.

Mark arrived safely home to a quiet house. It was a good sign, he thought. As he tiptoed down the hallway to his room JB emerged from the shower thankfully alone. “Don’t worry, coast is clear!” JB smiled sheepishly. 

“Thank god, I’m not mentally prepared to see you nearly sticking your dick into a random guys arse again! Like EVER again, also is it just me or are you walking a bit funny??” Mark tried to shift the attention from himself and his bag of goodies, which seemed to work perfectly.

“Hay, he’s not a random guy… he’s my Library Boy” JB retorted voice slowly fading out to the end, obviously choosing to ignore the last part. “Plus you’re going to see a lot more of him coming up so please be nice. I beg of you.”

“What are best friends for JB? Apart from mentally scarring one another, and taking the crap out of each other” Mark said while quickly putting his goodies on his bed and then added with a smile “Of course I’ll be nice to him, anything for you.”

“Well lets just say this is pay back for the vibrator incident… Come on I’m ravished, I could eat a cow!” JB beamed at Mark. Mark followed JB into the kitchen and watched as JB cooked up everything and anything he could get his hands on. Turns out this Jirongie person has JB complete infatuated and he can’t talk about anything else. Mind you, Mark thought to himself, they have been going at it like rabbits for a full day.

That night after hearing in detail, much to Marks protest, the numerous positions and times JB and Jirongie had sex last night Mark was in bed thinking about the different types of positions he would be able to bend Jackson into… or would Jackson bend him over?

 

> _ M~ Just wondering… how flexible are you? _
> 
> _ J~ Um hello to you too, long time now talk. I mean what are you trying to do to me here… I mean 3 hours without a text, especially after THAT phone call? Come on… _

Mark could imagine Jacksons little whiny voice as he read the text which brought a smile to his face.

 

> _M~ Jacks it’s only 7pm, we have ALL NIGHT!_
> 
> _ M~ Plus you could have text me first! _
> 
> _ J~ Yea but I don’t want to scare you off with coming across too eager.  _
> 
> _ M~ trust me… you cannot scare me off, no matter how hard you try! _
> 
> _ J~ AWESOME! You still at Youngjaes? Do I need to start getting jealous about all the time you’re spending with a guys who isn’t me? _
> 
> _ M~ Haha no don’t worry handsome. I’m home now. Had a lot of catching up to do with JB. Turns out his new beau is quite the contortionist… _
> 
> _ J~ Oh is that what triggered the random question? _
> 
> _ M~ Well… no.. I mean… yea, kinda. Well… would you accept curiosity killed the cat as an answer?  _
> 
> _ J~ Haha yea. You can be my little curious kitty. AS LONG AS YOU DON’T GET KILLED! _
> 
> _ M~ I’ll try my best ;p _
> 
> _ M~ so… how flexible ARE you? _
> 
> _ J~ VERY! _
> 
> _ M~ mmmmmm. I like the sound of that. _
> 
> _ J~ What about you darling? _
> 
> _ M~ I may have to work on that. Might start tonight with some stretching… _

Next thing Mark knew his phone was ringing Jacksons special ringtone.

“Jacks, whats up?”

“Um nothing, just you promised me last night we’d talk when you were going to … um… well… you know… so I could… um… instruct you.”

Mark had never heard Jackson stumble through a sentence so much before, not that he’d known him long enough to really know, but it sure was a surprise for Mark. Then realisation hit. With a loud gasp Mark froze, not moving, not knowing what to do or where to turn. 

“Um Mark you still there?”

“Um… uh… yea... Jacks I’m still here. But when I said I’m going to start stretching tonight I meant literally stretching my muscles… like my legs so you could well, bend me over into a variety of positions… that’s if you wanted that.”

“Oh wow, yes it’s what I want but now I’m embarrassed for assuming… the other thing… Sorry, I’ll go let you stretch… your legs that is” 

“Wait no… don’t go…” Mark didn’t know how to get over this embarrassing conversation but he didn’t want to get off the phone either.

“Maybe we could try that…” Mark continued “I mean you did help me earlier when I was in the shop. I got everything I needed… plus more”

“More?? You got more? What else is more?” Jackson sounded surprise, excited and no longer awkward which allowed Mark to release the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Well I got a little distracted by the vibrators, though there were many there was one particular one that caught my eye, plus there were these little balls which looked interesting. Some vibrated and some just jiggled. I mean curiosity killed the cat didn’t it? 

“hehe you seem to like that saying my Kitty. I like you being curious. Just please don’t be curious with other guys.” Jackson sounded flirty but jealous at the same time though Mark has no idea how someone can mix those two emotions into one and still sound sexy as ever.

“Hehe don’t worry, I was never curious until you came into my life. It’s like my worlds been turned upside down” Mark giggled back. 

“Well I’d like to turn you upside down on one condition!”

“Anything babe” Mark realised then he was probably sounding a bit too eager for never having even met Jackson before.

“You never stop giggling”

“Deal, now where do I start Jacks”

“So eager, so curious! I’m going to have fun with you tonight but first I need a pitucre of everything you got today so I know what we’re dealing with.”

With that Mark quickly took a picture of his new toys and sent it to Jackson. Down the line he heard a gasp and a laugh. 

Mark started to panic thinking he’d done something wrong. Had he gotten too many things? The wrong things? Why was Jackson laughing?

“Well, well, well… my Kitty does love to play doesn’t he”

“um… is that a good thing?” Mark hesitantly asks

“Yes darling it’s an amazing thing. Trust me you’re not going to use those on just yourself. When I manage to get my hands on you and your toys we are going to have a world of fun.”

“Can we please start that fun tonight?” Mark had subconsciously stripped down to nothing and had eagerly started rubbing his hard cock which was already dripping of pre cum just by thinking about the fun he was going to have with Jackson. Not just tonight but in the future as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question for the Jinyoung/JB story who's point of view do you want? JB or Jinyoung? I'm thinking Jinyoung so we get to see a little background on Jackson's side of the story but it's up to you guys. Please let me know :D xxx


	4. The First Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark gets a first look. But at what? And does he like what he sees?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a little longer chapter here. Warning Smut, swearing and huge side story. Please enjoy.

“Sure thing my sweet baby boy we can start whenever you’re ready” Jacksons voice suddenly thickened. Mark could hear a rustling of clothes and then a clang as what Mark assumes to be Jacksons belt hitting the floor.

“I’m ready, have been ready for a while now. My cock is so hard just listening to you tell me what you plan on doing with me got me very excited.” Mark purred back to Jackson trying to sound as enticing as ever.

A small but noticeable moan slipped through Jacksons lips as shuffled around some more and his breathing got heavier. This caused Marks breathing to get even thicker and quicker as he could feel a pool of excitement starting to loom in his lower abdomen. He knew he wouldn’t last long listening to Jackson moaning on the other end of the line especially after he was rudely interrupted this morning. He’s been waiting for this release literally all day. 

“Oh baby I love it when I can hear you moan, please moan louder for me Jacks” Mark then heard a loud moan coming from Jackson followed by panting “shit, that’s embarrassing. I’ve never heard you talk like that before. It was fucken SEXY!” 

Mark giggled a little knowing Jackson loved his giggle before refocusing on calming Jackson down. “It’s ok love. I like how I can turn you on so much, it’s what make me even harder. Now you can focus on giving me my instructions otherwise I wont last much longer myself.”

“oh yes, right your instructions.”

“Well first you need to be naked.”

“I’m ahead of you there, hurry up to the good part.”

“Oh yes sorry. Um..” Jackson sounded awkward, hesitant, confused even.

“Jacks if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to. I just thought you wanted to.” Mark sounded worried. He knew he sounded worried but he couldn’t help it. 

“No, no I want to do this but I can hear you moaning and it’s really distracting me, especially since it’s gotten me hard again. I mean I hardly got a rest and listening to you moan and the knowledge that you’ll be soon finger fucking yourself under my instructions is just so hot.”

“hehe” Mark giggled

“And that giggling is not helping me situation”

“Sorry, but wouldn’t the fact that I’m actually finger fucking myself be better than the thought of me about to finger fuck myself?”

“Wait have you started?” Jackson sounded surprised with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“No, not yet I’m waiting for some horny idiot to find his voice and tell me what to do.”

“ok. Voice found. Horny idiot is starting the instructions, you best be ready my darling boy.”

“ready.”

“Find your lube, slick it onto your fingers. I’d suggest one to start with. You can always get more lube when you need it.”

“mmmm it’s cold. I like it. My anus likes it. Can I stick it in already or should I keep teasing my entrance?” 

Jackson let out a groan when Mark mentioned how he was teasing himself. “in, in, in. Push it slowly in. Tell me what it feels like as you do it.”

“mmmm” Mark groans.

“Words baby boy, use your words.”

“It feels different but so inviting. I’m up to my knuckle. It’s so warm and tight but not unpleasant. I think I’m enjoying it.”

“Yes, it takes a bit to get used to but don’t worry honey you’ll get used to it. When it feels a bit more normal slowly withdraw your finger 3/4 way and push it back in, depending on how you’re feeling you can push it in slow or fast.”

“ahhhhh” Marks breath hitches as he slowly pulls his finger out and quickly pushes it back up. He does it a couple more times before he realises he should focus on Jackson.

“mmmm this feels so good. It’s getting better and better each thrust. May I put another finger in sir?” Mark asks in a pleading voice.

“Sir, damn you’re going to make me cum just saying that. Yes please put another finger in. Let me hear you moan loud!” Jackson instructs in his most seductive voice possible.

“Second finger all the way in now. Should I keep just going in and out?”

“Oh you’re doing so well sexy. I wish I could see. Try scissoring your fingers. stretch yourself.”

“mmmmhmmm it’s so tight.” Mark groans loudly not caring who around him can hear. 

Mark has a sudden thought, switches Jackson to loud speaker turns his camera on and takes a shot of him bright red face, chest to bed, knees bent under him, arse in the air with his right hand bent over himself with two fingers clearly in his bottom. Without even checking to see if he looks good or not he sends it to Jackson. 

“Shit Mark. I was not expecting that. WOW!” Jackson breathes on the other end of the line. 

“Hay Jacks, I have another surprise for you.” Mark pants.

“mmm what is it baby?”

Next thing Mark can see Jackson on his phone. He can see Jackson lying back on his bed muscles looking so inviting as his hand slowly strokes his hard penis. Mark can’t help but to stare at Jacksons penis. First time he’s seen it. Long, thick, hard. “I cannot wait to get my mouth around that” he moans staring at Jacksons penis.

“Oh my goodness my darling is not only sexy as ever he’s a genius. Why didn’t I think about video chat earlier, please don’t stop finger fucking yourself gorgeous.”

Mark loves all the nicknames Jackson comes up with when he’s turned on. Never ending list of nicknames he has for Mark which he will never complain about. 

“Hay Mark, you look like you’re ready for a third finger. Do you think you could do that… for me?”

“mmmhmmm” Mark lets out a moaning nod in agreement not trusting his words at this point as he feels extremely close to cuming.

Mark slowly pushes the third finger in groaning as he does so staring straight into the camera he set up on his desk not to far away allowing Jackson full side view of what was happening. Mark slowly picks up speed as he thrusts his three long fingers in and out of himself scissoring while he does so. Next thing he knows he’s overwhelmed with this intense feeling as he lunges forward gasping for breath.

“I see someone just found their g spot.” Jackson giggles.

“Was that your first time feeling it?” 

Mark nods in embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed babe, it’s sexy seeing you react like that, try find it again. This time don’t pull away from it. When I’m with you I’ll hold your hips to tightly in place you’ll have nowhere to move to so I’ll be abusing it full on. Might as well get used to the feeling as much as you can now.”

Mark nearly came just hearing Jackson saying that, instead he let out a low moan and re inserted his three fingers. Picking up speed he found his prostate again, and again. He pulled out whimpering to himself at the loss the felt as he changed position. Now he was half sitting against his wall, knees bent, feet on the bed and spread giving Jackson full view of his entire lower region. Slowly Mark re inserted his fingers into himself, one at a time. He’d been stretched by himself so well now that there was little to no tensions as his fingers made their way into him. Mark could see Jackson clearly enjoying this new view better as his hand started to rub himself faster and faster breath getting faster along with his strokes. 

Mark thrusted in and out of himself finger fucking his arse in time with Jacksons pumping hand. Mark slowly slid his other hand around onto his own cock making sure Jackson could fully see everything he was doing. There it was again. Mark felt his prostate getting teased and prodded by his own fingers while his hand on his cock got tighter and faster. 

“Jackson” Mark breathed

“Jackson… I’m… going… to…”

“Come for me baby, please cum for me babe.” Jackson groaned.

With a groan of Jacksons name Mark was cuming all over his torso. White hot spurts of liquid spilling out of his penis as he rolled his head back grunting and moaning a couple more times. Jackson joined him in his grunting and moaning cuming just as Mark lifted his head to watch Jackson’s white liquid spill all over his muscles. Mark was fascinated with Jacksons orgasm face. It was the sexiest face he had ever seen. He thought Jackson was sexy normally? Oh no! Nothing compared to Jacksons face as he released all his pent up emotions allowing himself to fully relax. Marks breathing was fast and heavy as he slowly withdrew his fingers inside him. His once hard cock now started to go limp in his hand as he watched Jacksons do the same. 

“Wow” They both breathed at the same time.

“That was the best orgasm of my life.” Mark exclaimed. “I never knew touching myself down there could feel so good.”

“Trust me babe, it’s better when someone else does it for you.”

Mark could hardly believe anything could be better than what he just felt.

“I’ll have to feel that to believe it.” Mark thought allowed.

“Challenge accepted, now lets get cleaned up and talk a bit more… unless you want to sleep?”

“No no. Talk. Yes talk. That’s what I want to do” Mark hurriedly said not wanting Jackson to get off the phone.

Once cleaned up and lying back down in bed blankets half covering himself there was a tentative knock on the door. “Um Mark, can I come in?” Mark quickly covered his lower half in the covers and called for JB to enter.

“Um I was going to say this earlier but you seemed ummm…. well… busy…” JB started

“Oh come on JB you have never been shy about sex before why you so shy now?” Mark teased a little.

“Well we got a call from the Admin office for our dorm.” JB sounded back to his normal self jumping on Marks bed while continuing to say “they’ve found someone to fill our third bedroom. His names Snake or something. He sounds badass don’t you think?”

“Dude don’t get under these covers or you’ll see a snake that both of us don’t want you to see” Was all Mark could say at that moment.

“Oh hay you must be Jackson. Wow Mark was right you are hot”

“Oi keep away he’s mine. You’ve got your own boy, or are you bored of him already?”

“Shit far from it. I don’t think I could ever get sick of him or the many different positi….”

“I’ve already heard this and I don’t want you scarring Jackson like you did me.”

“Hay JB.” Came a quiet voice from the other end of the phone causing both Mark and JB to crack up laughing as it was so uncharacteristically wrong of Jackson to be like that. 

“So JB” Mark started wanted to get JB out of the room quick as possible. “You came in to interrupt mine and Jacksons version of after sex cuddles just to tell me about some Snake guy who’s shifting in with us? Cool now fuck off”

“Oh BamBam. That’s his name BamBam, and he shifts in on Thursday.”

“BamBam? That doesn’t sound badass to me. Sounds like a little Bambi” Jackson laughs.

Mark giggled at that giving JB a look saying ‘I agree with Jackson’ which JB just rolls his eyes and stalks out of the room.

Once alone again Jacksons face goes very serious. “Do you have a lock on your door?”

“No, why?”

“I’m going to put one on there. No one and I mean no one apart from myself is allowed on your bed with you while you’re naked ok! Do you understand?” Jackson didn’t seem too happy so Mark just giggled and nodded in agreement.

Mark wanted to carry on talking but simultaneously they both yawned, looking at each other they knew what the other was thinking. It was sleep time but neither wanted to hang up. Sadly it was drawing on 10pm and Mark had an 8am class the next day so he knew he had to sleep. 

“Goodnight my horny idiot” Mark smiled at Jackson.

“Just idiot right now, but I’ll be horny for you later babe.” Jackson laughed. “Goodnight my sweet Kitty. Sleep well darling.”

“You too babe” Mark sighed out and then was fast asleep.

“haha, you’re too cute how you can sleep so quickly. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Mark… I think I love you.” Jackson said before he hung up.

Mark let out a sigh in his sleep as he rolled over not knowing of the confession he just missed.

* * *

 

The next morning Mark woke up feeling refreshed like he’d had one of the best sleeps of his life. He had his way eagerly into the kitchen knowing it was JB’s day to make breakfast. Marks cereal was out on the table and a freshly hot cup of coffee was at Marks place on the table. Mark practically jumped for his coffee, not able to get it down himself fast enough. No matter how much sleep or how well he slept Mark could always use a coffee or two in the morning. 

“Wow easy tiger I know you love your coffee but it’s freshly poured, don’t burn yourself.” JB said with a loving smile on his face. Sometimes Mark wonders is JB his best friend or his father. “Sleep well?” They ask each other at the same time enticing a laugh from each of them. They’ve lived together for nearly two years now and still they haven’t figured out how to talk at separate times, especially in the morning. “Yes very well thanks” they both said, again at the same time. Mark paused a second before turning to JB. “What is it Mark? I know that look.” 

Mark hesitated. “Well I had a weird dream last night. I dreamt I was with Jackson…”

“Hold it right there, if this is some weird sex dream or something I don’t want to hear it.”

“No. no. It’s not that. It’s just in my dream he told me he loved me… and I think I feel the same way. But it was just a dream. I mean I’ve never met him. I don’t know him. Am I able to love him?” Mark couldn’t help but get everything he was thinking off his chest. That’s the joys of living with your best friend who you know will always be there to listen to you. You can talk about loving someone you’ve known for two days and never met and not feel judged. 

“Mark, I think you need to talk to Jackson about that. I can’t tell you if he feels the same about you or not but I’ve always been told we dream about what we want most in the world. So for you, right now, it’s to love Jackson and have him love you back. Sorry I can’t be more help I’m walking Jirongie to his first class this morning.”

“Thanks JB. By the way when will you be home tonight? I finish at 4, so I’ll be back about 4.30 if I don’t have to do any study afterwards.”

“I’ll be in the library this afternoon. Last class for me is 4pm so I’ll go straight to library at 5, maybe home around 7pm. Remember you’re on dinner tonight.”

“Yes, Yes I know. Enjoy today. Oh and say Hi to Jirongie for me. I’d like to meet him one day. Just while he’s fully clothed please. Also come to think about it I’d like to be fully clothed too, as well as you.”

“Ok deal” JB chuckles “We will all be fully clothed next time you meet him.”

With that they lock up their apartment and walk off, JB to Jirongie’s place and Mark to his first class of the day.

As Mark walks into his class he was about to take a seat in his normal spot when he remembered the promise he made to Youngjae. Pulling out his phone he calls Youngjae.

“So I’m here and not sure where you actually sit, where do you sit?” Mark asked.

“Hi to you too Mark, nice hearing from you this early in the morning. I’m glad you’re eager for class but you know it doesn’t start for another 45 minutes right.” Youngjae’s happy voice can be heard. Mark just thinks in astonishment how the fuck can one person be so happy this early in the morning.

“Oh shit. I got distracted talking to JB, must have left earlier than I thought it was, well you sound disgustingly chipper so you must be up and about meet me at the coffee shop close to our class.”

“You mean Cafe 101?” Youngjae confirms.

“Dude it’s like the only one on this side of campus of course I mean that one” Mark hangs up, on reflection, he thought, he probably was a bit too harsh. He needs his second coffee and fast.

Turning towards the cafe he flicks a quick text to Jackson.

 

> _ M~ Good morning love, how are you? I got up too early, got to class 45 minutes early and I’ve only had one coffee today. NEED. ANOTHER. COFFEE. NOW! _
> 
> _ J~ HAHA so cute. I’d offer you coffee but I only drink green tea. I think you should try green tea next time. Better for you and you get more energy. By the way I’m great. Had an amazing sleep last night. I dreamt about you. Not in a sexual way though. We were just together and talked… I liked it. _
> 
> _ M~ Green tea you say ok. I’ll give it a shot. I dreamt about you too. Nothing sexual. It was nice.  _

Mark looked up to see Youngjae waiting for him outside the coffee shop. “Hay man! Must be my lucky day. Three days in a row I get to see your shinning face.” Mark says maybe a little too over the top trying to compensate from sounding too harsh earlier.

“Don’t sweat it Mark, I haven’t known you long but I know when you need another coffee. It’s always evident in class when you’re a coffee down.” Mark frowns, he’s never liked being too easy to read but it seems like now (outside of his immediate family) there are three people who can read him like an open book. Jb, Jackson and Youngjae.

They go into the coffee shop to order when Mark looks up and sees Green Tea on the menu. Remembering what Jackson says he orders a green tea. He’s about to pay when his phone vibrates.

 

> _ J~ Make sure it’s organic though. Green tea should be organic. _

Mark quickly looks up at the girl behind the counter and asks as politely as possible “Can you make that organic by any chance?” She just smiles and nods much to Marks relief.

 

> _ M~ Ok. Just ordered an Organic Green Tea. I’ll let you know my thoughts when it comes. Youngjae looking at me like I’m a weirdo, hope you’re happy. _
> 
> _ J~ Yes I am happy about the organic green tea but why are you with Youngjae at seven fucken twenty six in the morning?  _
> 
> _ M~ You know you could have just said 7.26 instead of writing out the numbers ai? :p And it’s because we have first class together at 8am.  _
> 
> _ J~ I know I could have but then I couldn’t swear in between so I had to type it out :P. Oh ok cool, enjoy class. I have no class till 10am today. _

Mark smiled giddily at this text. How can Jackson be so cute even when swearing?

 

> _ M~ Lucky you. Monday my busy day. Full on from 8am - 4pm only have 1 hour in middle for lunch. But it means I get all Friday off! :D  _
> 
> _ J~ I have all Friday off too. Wednesday my full days.  _
> 
> _ M~ Well maybe we can do something this Friday? By the way just had first sip of my tea. It’s better than I expected. Hopefully I get an energy boost from it and soon because otherwise my class is going to be torturous.  _
> 
> _ J~ At least you have Youngjae to prod you awake. He has my permission to touch you… but only to keep you awake!!! _
> 
> _ M~ Hehe I just showed him that text. He laughed. Thinks your funny. I think you’d like him. He’s nicknamed a Ray of Sunshine. I’m starting to learn his nickname is true. He really is a ball of sunshine. I mean what sane person is awake and smiling happily at 7.34am? _
> 
> _ J~ ME! But that’s only because I’m texting you. Otherwise I’d be grumpy. _
> 
> _ M~ Haha same actually. If I weren’t texting you I’d be a sour puss. _
> 
> _ J~ Oh no my Kitty can’t be sour. Be happy. _
> 
> _ M~ Hehe stop being so cute. GTG class time soon. Will message when I can xx. _
> 
> _ J~ Ok Love, talk later xx. _

Mark couldn’t believe what Jackson wrote. He had to re read it a couple of times and even get Youngjae to read it out to him. Mark knew he’d started the texting off with saying ‘Good morning love’ but it was a mistake. He thought it but never intended on writing it and since Jackson said nothing about it he thought he’d gotten away with it but seeing Jackson say it back really freaked him out. 

“Um so why did you need me to read out that last text? Couldn’t you read it or something?” 

“No, I just didn’t believe he wrote that, I mean he called me love. Why did he call me love?”

“Well people tend to call the people they love, love. Does he love you?” Youngjae said extremely innocently which drew a frustrated groan from Mark. Mark then explained his dream to Youngjae hoping to solicit some good advice from him. Instead he got the same advice as he got from JB. “I don’t know man, maybe you should talk to Jackson about that. Ask to meet him. Somewhere local, somewhere public. So if it all goes pear shaped you can leave. Plus it means you have to keep your hands to yourself.”

Mark thought about that advice all morning. Lunch time drew around and he couldn’t stand it any longer.

 

> _ M~ Hay… you free tonight? _
> 
> _ J~ YES! Jinyoung has been MIA all day and hasn’t been to a single class yet so I doubt he’ll be home tonight feel free to come around if you’d like. _
> 
> _ M~ Um how about at The Retreat? _
> 
> _ J~ Sure I can be there at 6pm, _
> 
> _ M~ Ok cool see you then! _

Mark got home at 4.30pm to some extremely loud banging coming from JB’s room. Well Mark thought… Sounds like JB’s having a productive class/study afternoon. He quickly makes his way to the kitchen, furtherest room away from JB and his beau who sounds like a wild dog in the bedroom, and starts preparing dinner. By the sounds of it JB will be hungry after his exercise and Mark didn’t know when he’d be home tonight so he thought it’ll be best to cook now and reheat later. 

An hour later, dinner done and in the fridge Mark heads to his room to get ready. He knew exactly what he was going to wear having mentally picked it out already. Quickly getting changed he didn’t want to linger around his apartment too long scared the animals would wake from what he assumed was sleep as JB’s room had been quiet for a little while now. He quickly exited his room and as he headed down the hallway walked smack band straight into a naked JB and Jirongie.

“DUDE WE HAD A FUCKEN DEAL” Was all Mark could get out.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” JB said as he shoved Jirongie into his bedroom.

“I didn’t know you were home Mark, otherwise we would have put clothes on.”

“Seriously JB it’s 5.45pm!! PM! I told you I’d be home at 4.30! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LAST CLASS TODAY?” Mark was not happy. He was LIVID. How could JB do that to him AGAIN!

“Sorry Mark. I… We… lost track of time. It’s ok I can make up that class, and the others I missed today. It’s really ok.” JB looked upset.

“Um hi, hello, sorry but JB you’re still naked, do you want your clothes?” Jirongie shyly asked coming out of JB’s room now fully clothed.

“Oh whats the fucken point I’ve already seen his dick multiple times over our 8 years of friendship, but now he’s made me fucken late for my date!” Mark spat at them both.

“Date? When? Now? But you’re on dinner. Oh don’t worry about dinner I’ll sort it. Go enjoy your date! Remember talk to him!” JB, though a pain in Marks arse (and by the looks of it literally a pain in Jirongie’s arse) was also very supportive and loving towards Mark.

“No it’s ok I’ve sorted dinner, it’s in the fridge and Jirongie I made enough for you too. Please do enjoy it. Sorry for yelling but I’ve really gotta go now. JB, please keep our deal for next time though!”

“Ok, deal!” JB promised.

Mark ran to The Retreat, luckily it was a 10 minute walk away, meaning it was a 5 minute run and he had 10 minutes to get there. Looking at his watch he read 5.55pm. Phew he made it.

 

> _ JB~ Sorry to make you late, please tell me you got there in time.  _
> 
> _ M~ Yes got here with 5 minutes to spare. I’ll text, call, send a flare anything to gain your attention when I’m coming home so you can hold you’re end of the deal ok. _
> 
> _ JB~ haha ok.  _
> 
> _ JB~ Hay Mark _
> 
> _ M~ Yes? _
> 
> _ JB~ Thanks for not getting too shitty at Jirongie and making him dinner, feels like you’re accepting him.  _
> 
> _ M~ Anytime and JB, I do accept him. He makes you happy. _
> 
> _ JB~ Love you Mark xx _
> 
> _ M~ Love you too JB, now let me get to my date. xx _

With that Mark was sitting at the bar in his best casual…ish clothes. He waited with high anticipation. He knew he needed to talk to Jackson. He knew what he wanted to say, he just now needed to say it, or ask it. What are your feelings towards me?

Mark had styled his hair up, put on his favourite blue and black checkered button up top, leaving it undone with a plane black t shirt underneath, paired with his favourite black ripped jeans which he knows hugged his figure perfectly. 

Yes Youngjae was correct. Meeting at the student bar, a neutral, public place is exactly what they needed. Public being the main factor. No funny business can happen in public. Well that’s what Mark thinks. 

Mark had been waiting a full 2 minutes when the bartender let out a little squeal of excitement staring at the door. Mark followed her gaze and in walked Jackson. Mark wouldn’t ever forget that smile, that look in his eyes he saw countless times from his online photos. Seeing it in person even on the other side of the room was 10 times better than ever photo could ever capture. Jackson looked straight at Mark, his dark eyes felt fixated on Mark as he confidently made his way through the crowd. The bartender behind Mark squealed again in excitement with the prospect of Jackson heading her way. This toned wild and sexy man wearing a red button up shirt with a black jacket which had red and white studs all over the collar and down the front of it. Jackson also had on a similar pair of jeans to Mark, just lacking the rips, Mark just wished Jackson would turn around so he could get a glimpse of his backside in the jeans, that is just something he will have to wait for. 

While in his own dream world of wondering about Jacksons behind he hadn’t noticed that Jackson was right in front of him already. Mark stumbled to his feet and let out an embarrassingly breathy “hey”. Jackson laughed in response, exuding confidence galore, leant over and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek, “hay back.” Mark knew he was going to be in for a long night. 


	5. First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Jackson for the first time. But how will the night end? Fully clothed, or completely naked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little shorter than previous because I know if I hadn't ended it where I did then it'd be a MASSIVE chapter. Not too sure when next chapter will be out. Hopefully tomorrow but it all depends. 
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments. I am by no means a writer, I have never written before (as some of you can probably tell) I just really like Markson. Please stick with me though. The amount of comment and Kudos i'm getting is great inspiration for me to continue.

Seeing the exchange that happened between Mark and Jackson the bartender let out a low growl along with a mumble. Mark swore he heard something like ‘of course all the best ones are gay’ but ignored it being a little preoccupied by the gorgeous specimen standing in front of him. Jackson gave another little chuckle, shut Marks mouth for him and ordered two beers.

Once the beers had arrived Mark snapped out of his little daze he was in and smiled at Jackson not too sure what to say.

“Oh so you’re finally ready to join me? Your dream world no longer interesting?” Jackson queried.

Completely forgetting where he was and how he was no longer talking to Jackson on the phone Mark just said the first thing that came to his mind “Well I was just thinking about your arse in those jeans and honestly was hoping to get a good view of it.” Mark instantly regretted what he said, slapping himself on the side of a neck a couple of times hoping to regain control of his own mind and hopefully tongue. Jackson smiled and leaned forward across the bar to gather the beers which had now arrived, turned away from Mark and started walking to the closest booth. “You going to come or just stare at my arse all night from afar?”

Mark hurriedly joined Jackson hoping the night wouldn’t get anymore awkward than he currently felt. Lucky for Mark he was with Jackson who turned out to be the king of getting out of awkward situations. “They don’t call me Wang for no reason” Jackson explained.

the night progressed rather easily. After two beers each they had slid closers to each other. Three beers, Jacksons hands started to wonder to Marks thighs. Four beers, hands now on upper thighs lightly brushing over Marks semi hard penis, conversations still flowing steadily. Five beers, leaning into one another, still somehow talking, Jacksons hands no longer subtly palming Marks penis, Marks hands on Jacksons chest, feeling whatever he could get his hands on. Six beers down, three hours had passed, a heck load of talking (as well as feeling) when Mark suddenly realised “Oh yes that’s right!” He exclaimed maybe a little loud, pulling completely away from Jackson, they needed to talk, not about random flirty things like they were currently doing but about specific things Mark had on his mind. About to broach the topic and tell Jackson the true meaning for their meet up when the bartender came apologising while telling them it’s time to shut up shop now. Looking around Mark realised they were the only ones left in the bar. “Wow, Monday nights are dead here, I assumed a student bar would be busy all night.” Jackson said, thinking allowed, sounding slightly irritated due to the disruptions. “No sorry, Sunday - Wednesday we are very quiet. We open 6am on Thursday and close 6am Sunday morning though so come anytime from Thursday - Sunday morning, literally open 24 well not 7, more like 24/3.” The bartender rambled a bit as Mark and Jackson picked up their jackets and nearly pushed out the door. 

“So um, I don’t really want to go home yet.” Mark started when Jackson asked if he wanted to take a walk around the park which was nearby. The park was a lovely idea, turns out it had a hidden garden amongst it too which neither Jackson or Mark actually knew about. Exploring the garden, hands bumping together every now and again Mark knew it was time to ask. Opening his mouth to say something he froze. Jackson had suddenly grabbed his hand. Mark didn’t know what to do… should he still tell him, he wondered.

“So Jacks, I have to tell you.”

“Anything babe.” Jackson looked over at Mark who’s face was a bit apprehensive. “Everything ok?”

“Yea it’s amazing, I’ve had the best time tonight. I feel like I’ve known you for years, not just days” Mark started.

“I agree. I’ve been on dates before but this is the best one by far for me.”

“Date, so this is a date?” Mark asked, probably looking like a deer in headlights.

“Um, well… I mean if you don’t want it to be it doesn’t have to be.” Jackson tried to pull his hand away obviously feeling like he had said the wrong thing.

“no, no, no. I mean yes and no. No don’t remove your hand but yes I do want it to be a date. Sorry miscommunication there. I suck at saying whats on my mind so please bare with me.” Mark hurriedly tumbled through it just trying to say what was on his mind and his chest.

They walked a little bit Mark biting his bottom lip trying to form the perfect sentence in his mind when Jackson stopped, tugged him by his hand to gain Marks attention. When Mark focused on Jackson he noticed they were standing chest to chest, only a few centimetres away from each other. If Mark only leant in a little he could kiss Jackson.

“Seriously Mark if you don’t stop chewing that lip I’ll chew it for you.”

Marks breath hitched. He knew he needed to say what he wanted to say now or he’d miss out.

“Jackson I like you. I’ve never felt this way about someone else before, especially not someone i’ve never met before. But I really like you.” Mark breathed a sigh of relief. Hard part done. Now to wait for the response.

Mark didn’t have to wait long as in no time Jackson had one hand on Marks lower back and the other behind his head pulling him in for the hottest kiss Mark had ever had. It started fast, passionate, all over the place but once Mark parted his lips, giving Jackson full access to his mouth the kiss slowed, it deepened. It got more sensual. Mark responded wrapping his hands around Jacksons hips, pulling him in as close as he could while completely exploring his mouth. The fight to dominate the kiss wasn’t there like the previous kisses Mark had as they both wanted to explore and both wanted to be explored, allowing for perfect unison in their kiss. Pulling back for a quick breath they kissed again. This time there was no desperation to it. Just, dare Mark think it, love. Love between two people wanting to be a close to each other as possible. 

As they pulled back for another breath Mark heard a little giggle coming from behind them. Turning around to see who had interrupted them he saw Youngjae. “So I see you two talked it out.” Was all Youngjae said.

“Well yes, no, kinda. Well I talked.” Mark said moving to stand beside Jackson wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Jacksons arm wrapped around his waist. 

“I don’t need to talk Mark already knows my feelings” Jackson said giving Mark a knowing look which completely puzzled Mark.

“Hay Jackson, how are you. I didn’t know you were the Jackson Mark has been pinning over the last few days.”

“Pinning” Both Mark and Jackson said together. Jackson sounded intrigued looking at Mark with a mischievous look in his eye, Mark sounded a little more dubious.

“Yea, pinning, trust me Mark, you were pinning.”

“Wait how do you two know each other?” Mark’s brain finally catching up with the situation he was in.

“Oh, we meet on Saturday, you know that party you took me to Mark. Well Jackson was there with his flatmate Jinyoung.”

“WHAT? You mean I could have met you on Saturday, Youngjae why didn’t you take me along with you when you met Jackson?” Mark was shocked and upset about his missed opportunity.

“Well you were busy owning the dance floor, I didn’t feel like interrupting and then when you were done I was ready to go home, Jackson had disappeared and so had Jinyoung and JB.”

“So that was you on the dance floor?” Jackson said trying to put everything together in his head.

“I’d much rather you interrupt me dancing instead of interrupt me making out with Jackson in a romantic garden Youngjae.” Mark said getting slightly agitated because of missed opportunities they seemed to have had. 

“Sorry Mark I’ll let you get back to it. Have a good rest of your night.” And with that Youngjae disappeared into the garden walking off in the opposite direction of his home, but Mark was too concerned with Jackson right now. 

“So we could have met earlier ai.” Jackson said taking Marks hand again leading them out of the gardens, sounding a little distant.

“Yea I suppose so, but everything happens for a reason… don’t you agree?”

“100% yes. It does, so it’s getting a little cold, should I walk you home?” Jackson hesitantly asked.

“um sure but before that I need to send a couple of texts, emails, make some calls and I might even need to send a few flares up.”

Jackson looked very confused as Mark fished out his phone while the continued to walk.

> _ M~ COMING HOME NOW! _
> 
> _ M~ I’LL BE HOME IN 10 MINUTES! _
> 
> _ M~ 5 MINUTES NOW… ANSWER ME! _

“Ok, time to call.” Mark said looking apologetically to Jackson.

“YO JB ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE”

“YOU’RE STILL NOT ANSWERING IT.”

“JUST PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU’RE BOTH FULLY CLOTHED, REMEMBER WE HAVE A DEAL”

“OK FINE IF YOU DICK MUST BE UP HIS ARSE, OR HIS UP YOURS IT HAS TO BE IN YOUR BEDROOM”

“SERIOUSLY I LEFT MY FLARES AT HOME! I’M NOT ENTERING UNTIL I KNOW IT’S SAFE”

Mark gave up after his 5th phone call. “I think it’s safe to say he’s not checking his phone.” Mark shyly looked to Jackson hoping that his earlier invitation to go to his was still on the table.

“No problem come to mine, I want to know all about this supposed deal you have going on with whom I assume is JB, unless you lend your dorm out to others to have sex in.” Jackson smiled guiding Mark away from his apartment down the road again.

Entering Jacksons dorm felt a little different. It was neat, there weren’t clothes thrown on the hallway floor from people stripping on the way to the bathroom which JB and Mark often found they did then forgot to collect the clothes unless it was washing day or they desperately needed the clothes. It was a slightly smaller size apartment compared to Mark and JB’s being only two bedrooms, other than that it was exactly the same layout so Mark kind of felt like he was home again. Jackson waited for Mark to decide where to go, bedroom or lounge. Mark opted for the safe option the lounge as he still didn’t understand Jacksons feelings though according to Jackson he did. Thats a confusion he needs to clarify, and fast.

“So um Jackson.” Mark started once they had an ORGANIC Green Tea (Jackson had emphasised the organic aspect of it) each and was settled into the couch side by side. 

“I know you said I already know your feelings, well I don’t actually.”

“Yes you do darling. I told you the other night. You just need to think about it. You know deep down my feelings.” Jackson cryptically said.

“What night?”

“Last night. Just as you were falling to sleep. I told you. I swear you heard, just need to ask your subconscious about it.” Jackson said while his hands wondered up Marks thighs.

Mark was lost in thought. Did his dreams really happen? Did Jackson actually tell him he loved him? Mark couldn’t think any longer about it as his tea was being removed from his lap and being replaced by a large Jackson sized person.

“Wang puppy wants to play with his kitty, does kitty want that?” Jackson breathed into Marks ear causing Mark to forget about everything and anything around him.


	6. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jackson get hot and steamy. Jackson meets the roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long, a lot longer than I wanted but this is my first time every writing smut like this so I am also so sorry in advance for how it turned out... To let you know this is just like pure 3214 words of smut!! Please leave feedback on how to improve as I was so nervous to even approach this chapter but it's here now.

Mark completely speechless let his body take control. One hand placed needily on Jacksons hip the other making it’s way up and under Jacksons top feeling every muscle his torso had to offer while his mouth found Jacksons. Tilting his head to the side Mark deepened his kiss into Jackson. When Marks right hand found it’s way up to Jacksons nipple he gave it a slight tug enticing a slight moan from the gorgeous man straddling him. This gave Mark the chance to allow his tongue to fully explore Jackson and vice versa. 

Mark was busy focusing on kissing Jackson when he suddenly felt Jackson grind his hips against him. The friction he felt as Jacksons erection brushed against his own achingly painful erection was enough to send Mark nearly over the edge himself. Pulling back from the kiss to regain his breath he saw a look of panic in Jacksons eyes.  
“Bedroom? Where is it?”

Mark didn’t need to say anything else. He was suddenly being dragged back down the hallway and into what Mark assumed to be Jacksons room. Not giving himself much of a chance to look around Mark full of confidence pushed Jackson onto his bed and leaned in for another passionate kiss. This kiss less desperate and messy as the previous one but filled with just as much if not more passion than any of their kisses combined. Mark didn’t want to stop in fear of talking himself out of losing his virginity to someone he had only known a short time but felt like he’d known his entire life. Slowly unbuttoning Jacksons top he let his hands explore a little bit more. Coming to rest on Jacksons shoulders before pushing his top completely off him. Mark sat upright straddling Jackson as he started to undo his own top, slowly (in his mind sexually), while biting his bottom lip as he thought of all the things he wanted to do with and to Jackson.  
Deep in thought Mark suddenly found himself on his back as Jackson, not one to be patient, had flipped them over and not only had taken off Marks top but also his pants. Lying there in just his boxers Mark felt a little exposed so found himself awkwardly fumbling at Jacksons pants buckle to try pry them off him. The awkwardness caused Jackson to laugh a little but Mark didn’t mind one bit as he was falling more and more in love with Jacksons laugh every time he heard it, no matter the situation. 

As Jackson stood to assist Mark with taking off his pants Mark sat up and decided that he wanted more than just the kissing and touching that they had previously done. On his knees he started stroking Jacksons penis. From his position he looked up at Jackson trying to give him his biggest and most innocent eyes to taunt Jackson a little. “Shit I thought you said this would be your first time, you’re acting like a pro.” A breathy voice came from the man standing above Mark. Smiling Mark shrugged “not for blowjobs, but everything else yes.” To hide his embarrassment he quickly slipped a finger under Jackson waist band and hand his last piece of clothing already discarded on the ground. Jackson erection was thick, long and oh so inviting Mark couldn’t wait to get it in his mouth but he had a plan. 

He slowly ran his fingers over the head of Jacksons penis while breathing slowly and heavily knowing from Jacksons moans and groans how tantalising his breath was. Tongue poking out Mark moved in closer liking the pre come Jackson was already subconsciously releasing. Jackson tasted like something Mark had never tasted before. Mark thought he wouldn’t ever get enough as he opened his mouth up wide and let his mouth sink lower and lower over Jacksons penis. Jackson was not small by no means but Mark had a special talent when it came to blowjobs so he found himself fitting the whole of Jackson into his mouth easily without any hesitations. Jacksons moans grew only louder and more desperate causing Mark to let out a slight moan himself knowing that the vibrations around Jacksons penis would be sending him wild. Mark pulled back, hollowing out his cheeks applying what he thinks is the perfect amount of pressure before devouring Jacksons penis fully again. Repeating this a few more times getting faster and faster each time Mark felt Jacksons legs start to shake around him. Mark pulled off with a slight ‘pop’ sound to push Jackson back on his bed and hold his thighs open. Back into Marks mouth Jackson went as Jackson jolted his hips up causing his erection to go deeper into Mark. Mark reached around trying to find the bottle of lube he remembered seeing sitting on Jacksons bedside table as they entered only to be fumbling around blindly. Jackson having read Marks mind gave the bottle of lube to Mark. Since Jackson was now in full swing fucking Marks mouth with very little effort needed on Marks part, he just needed to keep his mouth and throat open for Jackson, which he was more than happy to do, allowed Mark a chance to lube up his fingers. Placing his left hand on Jacksons lower abdomen to slow him down Mark started to take control of the situation again. He bobbed his head up and down while letting his right hand explore Jacksons pulsating hole.

Loud moans were coming a lot more frequently from Jackson as he was coming undone from Marks mouth. Jackson, Mark could tell was unable to move, head thrown back, mouth hanging open in pleasure and hands twisted in the sheet grabbing them so hard his knuckles were turning white. Mark, only ever having done it to himself, slowly pushed his first finger into Jackson, hesitated a little when he reached his knuckle. “Yes, Mark, just like that. Please don’t stop… please don’t.” Jackson pleaded voice getting weaker and weaker as he threw his head backwards onto the bed. Mark felt Jackson relax around his finger as he pushed further in and then out again. Obviously going too slow as Jackson started grinding back down onto Marks finger then up into his mouth at a steadily growing pace. Mark pushed his second finger in and started scissoring them. Stretching Jackson was the best feeling Mark had ever experienced so far. The warmth and the tightness around his fingers, engulfing them, seeking for more he quickly entered a third finger. Mark was finger fucking Jackson at rather a fast pace now, not that he thought Jackson minded by the sounds coming from his mouth. Mark looked up at Jackson to find Jackson staring down at him as he deep throated Jackson once more and quickly pushed his fingers deep into Jackson finding his prostate. Jackson screamed out in pleasure as he threw his head back again jolting his hips forward and unexpectedly shooting cum all down the back of Marks throat. Mark let Jackson ride out his orgasm in his mouth and on his fingers before slowly pulling his fingers out and removing his mouth with a slight suck making sure he got the last of Jacksons cum. 

“Sorry I didn’t warn you” was all a out of breath but embarrassed Jackson could get out as Mark pulled himself up onto the bed to lye down beside Jackson. “No don’t worry I enjoyed it, we have more time later anyway.” A slight noise came from Mark, he hardly couldn’t recognise his own voice from all the throat fucking that had happened earlier. Though Mark really did enjoy it he was a little disappointed for a number of reasons, first being the he didn’t actually get a chance to have sex with Jackson and second he still had a raging hard on when Jackson looked like he was about to pass out.

Just as he was coming to terms with the fact he will be missing out tonight Mark was being pushed onto his back with a wild Jackson between his legs. “You think I’d leave you alone looking all sexy like you are, keep dreaming. You are mine tonight.” Jackson cheekily said smirking up at him. Mark didn’t want to or even need to debate as he let his head fall back on the pillow as Jackson took his penis into his hand.

“Mark you are so dam sexy. I could sit and stare at this penis all day!” 

“Stare all you want but let me relieve some pressure first please” Mark barely got out as Jacksons hand was moving faster and faster. Suddenly Marks hands flew out from behind his head where they were resting and were entwined in Jacksons hair as his head took Marks penis in. Admittedly Jackson couldn’t fit all of Marks penis in his mouth and from what Mark could see they were roughly the same size, Marks might be a little longer but Jacksons was definitely thicker. Mark didn’t mind at all though, his excitement just grew as he thought of how he could help Jackson learn to fully relax and let the back of his throat do the massaging. Even the thought of it had Mark coming undone when suddenly there was a finger pushing it’s way past his hole and deep inside him. Mark wasn’t expecting it to feel anything like it did. He let out a small gasp causing Jackson to stop all movement. Not liking the fact Jackson stopped Mark grabbed his hair a little tighter and fucked into his mouth and then back onto his finger while pleading for Jackson to continue. Soon Jackson had two fingers in Mark slowly scissoring in and out, getting faster and faster as Mark relaxed into it. Having only ever done it to himself Mark knew what it would feel like but he also knew that there would be pain, which he didn’t feel until the third finger was inserted. The pain was different to what Mark had expected though, it was mixed heavily with pleasure and once he’d relaxed Jackson pulled the three fingers nearly fully out and pushed them back in again, right onto Marks prostate which eliminated all feelings of pain as pleasure burst through him. Whining in delight Jackson pulled away both his fingers and his mouth getting into a position where he was sitting up. His penis was already fully erect again. Jackson looked up at Mark with a pleading look in his eyes asking for permission to continue. Mark nodded. Knowing both him and Jackson were clean he handed Jackson lube only wanting to feel all of Jackson. Smiling at the thought of having nothing separating them Jackson slicked up his penis and hovered a little over Marks now thoroughly stretched and relaxed hole.

“Babe this will hurt a little, please tell me if you want to stop ok.” Jacksons eyes dead serious but Mark was unable to answer he just wanted Jackson inside of him  
“ok Mark?” Mark let his head flop into a weird nod.  
“Love I need to hear you say it”  
“Ok, Jackson I will stop you if it hurts now please…. ahhhH”

Mark couldn’t finish his sentence as Jackson had already started entering him causing a loud wanting moan to escape Marks mouth. Jackson slowed down wanting to give Mark time to settle but Mark wasn’t happy with that, wrapping his legs tightly around Jacksons hips and pulling him as hard as he can towards him so he could bottom out. “Careful babe, I don’t want to hurt you.” Jackson looked worried. “That’s for me to tell you when I’m hurting right now I need you, I want you.” Mark didn’t need to say anything else as Jackson had felt Mark relax around him and started to withdraw only to thrust into him with even more need and desperation.   
Mark couldn’t believe how amazing Jackson felt, how full he felt, how in love he felt. Mark pulled Jackson down to attempt a kiss which failed as they were both desperately grinding their hips together in a study rhythm. Instead Mark felt Jacksons lips all over his body which Mark could only assume were leaving hickeys but he’d find out in the morning. Mark arched his hips a little more in need of Jackson to get deeper in when all of a sudden Mark was seeing stars. He knew by now no matter how hard he was trying to stifle his moans and groans they were coming out full steam as Jackson hit his prostate head on time and time again. Mark couldn’t hold off any longer. He knew he was about to cum. He had never felt an ejaculation this strong building up in his body ever before.

“Babe… I’m…”  
“Cum for me Mark darling. I want to see you cum for me”  
Mark didn't’ need telling twice as his body clenched and unclenched as he spurted cum all over his chest. He rode his orgasm out moaning loudly as he came undone at the same time Jackson was coming undone above him, spurting hot cum inside of Mark as he was contracting around Jacksons penis. As they rode their orgasms out together they slumped down onto the bed, hot, sweaty and ready for sleep to take over them. As Mark was nearly drifting off he felt Jackson get up. Unhappy with Jackson leaving him no matter the reasoning he grasped onto Jackson tighter muttering a “leave it, stay with me.” With that he felt Jackson lean over to a discard item of clothing (top?) wiped up Mark a little bit and them threw it back onto the floor so he could snuggle up into Marks chest. 

“I love you.” Was all Mark could say before he let sleep fully engulf him not seeing the cheshire smile creep over Jacksons face before he too fell asleep.   
A couple of hours later Mark was awoken feeling hot, stuffy and a little painful in his lower spine, though not painful enough to deter the erection he was supporting. He rolled Jackson over onto his back and decided to live out one of his many fantasies… waking his boyfriend (potential boyfriend, are they even friends?) up with a blowjob, then hopefully leading to sex. This worked just as Mark had imagined it. Jackson moaning quietly in his sleep muttering Marks name a couple of times before stirring and realising the situation which was happening around him. “Mark I never thought you’d be so eager, are you ready for round two?” Mark felt no need to reply as he had already lubed his fingers up and had two fingers in himself preparing himself for what he wanted next… Jackson. 

Mark pulled off Jackson after a little while and moved to straddle him instead. “Do I need to stretch you more babe? Are you sure about this?” Jackson reassuringly asked. “Yes, I’m still a little loose from earlier so it’s fine, thanks for caring though” Mark replied with a deep kiss to Jacksons lips. As Jackson was distracted by the kiss Mark lifted his hips up and slowly settled himself down onto Jacksons erect penis. Mark wanted this time to be slow, passionate and full of love. He wrapped his legs around Jackson who had sat up to meet Mark by this stage and had his arms fully wrapped around Mark pulling him closer than humanly possible even with him fully in Mark. Mark started to slowly ride Jackson trying to get him deeper and deeper every time he sank down onto him. Jackson pleased groans filled the air as Marks mouth explored his jawline, neck and chest. Any part of Jacksons body that Marks mouth could reach in this position it found and left hickeys behind claiming Jackson as his.

“Mark don't stop.. Ahhh.. Mark.. Babe… I love you” Jackson voice was few and far between as he was speeding up the pace, thrusting his hips up into Mark, not that Mark minded in the slightest. 

They had sped up by now and their thrusts were quickly getting out of sync Mark knew he couldn’t last much longer letting out a loud “I love you” as he came coving their chests which was still glued together. Jackson followed shortly afterwards riding out his orgasm but not attempting to move or untangle himself from Mark as they just sat there panting and mumbling ‘I love you’s’ to each other in between passionate kisses. It eventually got a little uncomfortable for Mark as he was over sensitive so they lay down again. This time it was Mark reaching for an item of clothing which had previously been discarded to sloppily wipe up their mess before heading back into a deep sleep.   
Mark didn’t awake again that night. It wasn’t until sun was streaming in, he felt a little cold and could smell something yum in the air did he start to stir realising the body that was meant to be beside him was gone. Afraid he had imagined it all and that it was just JB in the kitchen cooking them breakfast he ran out of the room ignoring the pain he had in his lower back (which should have been a sign that he hadn’t been dreaming) and sprinted to the kitchen just to let out a sigh of relief when he saw Jackson standing at the elements cooking a breakfast.  
“Wow good morning to you too.” Jackson smiled taking Mark looking Mark up and down.

“Sorry I thought I dreamt last night and JB was cooking breakfast.”  
“So you always greet your best friend for breakfast naked? Hmm interesting friendship you have there.”  
Mark looked down, realising he was naked darted to the bedroom put on the first pair of boxers he could find and made his way back to Jackson snaking his hands around his waist kissing him on the neck. “No you’re the only one I greet naked in the morning. Though I’ve seen his and Jirongie’s dicks enough times that seeing mine might be a little payback for them.” Mark laughed into Jacksons neck.

“Yes about that. You never did get around to telling me the story about them.” Jackson inquired.  
Mark proceeded to tell Jackson in great detail about every time he’s met JB’s new boyfriend (“If you can call it that, I don’t even think they know what they are”) while eating the most delicious pancakes Mark had ever eaten. 

Once breakfast was devoured, dishes were cleaned they both showered (together), dressed and then made their way over to Marks dorm.  
As they entered Mark covered Jacksons eyes while running down the hallway announcing to JB “I’M HERE WITH JACKSON DON’T YOU DARE COME OUT WITHOUT CLOTHES ON WE WILL BE IN MY ROOM GOODBYE” Before closing his door he decided to add “OH AND I’M NO LONGER A VIRGIN!”

Falling onto Marks bed in a fit of laughter both Mark and Jackson quickly snuggled into one another laughing away. This is how a half naked JB found them when he stormed into Marks room demanding all the details not caring who was there, which caused Jackson to laugh even harder.


	7. First Toys

Jackson slowly (and much to Marks dismay) untangled himself from Mark and headed out of the bedroom grabbing Marks towel on the way. Mark filled JB in on ALL the details of the night before. The blowjobs, the insanely hot sex followed by round two of slow intimate sex. JB looked thoroughly pleased with Mark knowing how Mark was now no longer his sweet innocent friend. After realising Jirongie was not currently around the dorm Mark ushered JB off to his own room to get dressed. Once Jackson was out of the shower Mark decided to have one himself, this time not going in empty handed. He decided it was time to try out some of his new toys he’d recently purchased. 

Showers done, all dressed and ready for a day out. They had decided to go to Han River as it was a beautiful day out. 

> _ M ~ Yo, Han River, 10 minutes see you there. _
> 
> _ Sunshine ~ Dude you know how big Han River is? How am I to ever find you? _
> 
> _ M ~ You’ll hear Jacksons voice. Plus I know you know how to use the GPS tracking we have on our phones. _

10 minutes later the four of them had met up. JB had been awfully quiet the entire walk to Han River but it seemed normal for Mark recently as JB was a little quieter without his new beau around. 

“OK JB spill it. What’s happening with Library Boy?” Mark couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Oh yes, please do tell us. Have you had ‘the talk’ with him yet?” Youngjae brightened up, loving every chance he got to get new gossip.

“Um not entirely but I did invite him down here is that ok?” JB sheepishly admitted.

“Does he have clothes on this time? I don’t want you scarring my poor Mark any more than you two already have!” Jackson said with the most serious voice Mark had ever heard.

A bright red JB nodded while mumbling something about sadly he will have clothes on and how Mark doesn’t know true beauty when it’s right in front of him. Mark was about to punch JB for his comments when Jacksons loud shriek stole Marks attention.

“PARK PUPPY!! PARK PUPPY!! OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE” An overly excited Jackson yelled as he bolted towards a figure in the distance. Mark watched on a little jealous as he saw Jackson fling himself onto his flatmate and he couldn’t help but notice the smile beaming across his Jinyoung's face as he embraced Jackson. 

Mark getting more and more irritated as he stood there watching Jackson interlock his fingers with Jinyoung's and drag Jinyoung towards them (not to mention the predicament Mark put himself in wasn’t helping)

“Babe, come meet the Park Puppy to my Wang Puppy! My other half, my best friend, my roommate. This is Jinyoung” An overly excited Jackson all but yelled! Mark forced a smile on his face but was quickly overtaken by shock as Jackson and Jinyoung got closer. Mark froze one hand coming up mouth agape, pointing from Jinyoung to Jackson to JB and back again. JB looked equally as confused. To be honest the only one who wasn’t confused was Youngjae who was happily greeting Jinyoung. 

“Jinyoung… Jirongie… Library Boy… Park Puppy… Naked… Clothed… Um… JB… Clothed… Thank you!” Was all Mark could stutter out. 

“Um Mark, sentences, full, please!” Youngjae mocked.

“Well this is… weird…” Jinyoung said. “But yes I am fully clothed this time, sorry about previous meetings Mark.” 

It took everyone a couple of minutes to fully realise what was happening but after the initial awkwardness had worn off (and Youngjae had caught up) they continued strolling down Han River talking like they’d known each other for years. Mark particularly loved talking to Jinyoung, their conversations instantly becoming deep and meaningful, none of the boring ‘so price of petrol these days’ awkward conversations. 

After a good 30 minutes of meandering Mark couldn’t take it any longer. He grabbed Jacksons hand and started pulling him to the side “Babe is everything ok?” Jackson queried. “More than ok I just want you, I need you. NOW!” Mark hissed at Jackson. Not being able to hold a smile back Jackson turned to the rest and smirked “We’ll be off now, JB, Jinyoung ours is yours for the night, don’t come back to Marks unless you want to see more of us than you currently do.”

Not waiting for a reply Jackson starts sprinting off towards Marks apartment. “Jacks wait, I um can’t run… I can hardly walk. Just be patient.” Mark said hardly audibly finally able to let out all his pent up tension.

“Babe, did I hurt you that much last night? I know it was your first time and all but you never stopped me, was round two too much for you? I’m sorry. Do you want to swap around when we get back to yours? I know you’ll be in pain for days… I don’t want to hurt….” Jacksons rant was cut off by Mark pulling him into a desperate but passionate kiss. “Shut up and wait till we get back to mine, I have a surprise for you.” Mark hissed at Jackson while a low groan escaped his throat. 

Loving the idea of a surprise Jackson bounced around as they made their short way back to Marks apartment. Once in the apartment Mark pushed Jackson up against the wall peeling away the layers of clothes that were restricting him from touching Jacksons body. Suddenly Mark felt extremely light as he realised Jackson had lifted him up and had started walking them down to Marks room. Once in Marks room Jackson quickly and carefully placed Mark down on his bed. Jackson was about to remove Marks boxers when Jackson stopped. Mark saw Jackson looking down at the obvious tent that was in his pants. 

“Excited already? What brought this on?” Jackson inquired which gave Mark the perfect opportunity to show Jackson what he’d done earlier in the shower. Mark turned them over so Jackson was on his back and stood up before him. Turning around Mark slowly and, in his mind, sexually pulled his boxers down revealing his lovely plum bottom. Mark knew Jackson wouldn’t be able to resist so when he felt Jacksons hand on one of his cheeks and then it withdrawn followed by a slight tap which was just hard enough for Marks bottom to move slightly Mark couldn’t help but moan, this time long and load. “Babe, you’re so responsive today, why’s that?” Jackson was confused about Mark’s moaning and groaning.

Mark leaned forward a bit, while still facing away from Jackson and shook his bottom side to side a little. All you could hear in the room was Marks low moans, Jacksons low breathing and the sound of slight jiggling. “Is that jiggling I hear” Jackson asked as he leaned closer to Mark to try and hear better. Mark couldn’t help but giggle as he swayed his hips side to side again a little faster this time, the jiggling was louder now along with Marks moaning. 

“OMG Mark, that is absolutely beautiful. When did you do this?”

“Um this morning in the shower, that waterproof lube comes in handy” Mark shyly answered. Jacksons face beamed for a moment before his brows drew together, “you’re telling me you’ve had these in you all morning and I’m only just finding out now? It’s so hot knowing you’ve had them in you but I would have liked to enjoy the thought all day babe” Jackson started telling Mark off. Peeking Jackson on the lips to shut him up Mark just hummed saying he thought they’d never would have left the apartment if Jacks knew about the balls earlier which Jackson knew was true.

Pushing Jackson back onto the bed Mark straddled him littering his face, neck and chest with a variety of kisses slowly making his way down to Jacksons crotch. Both Jackson and Mark had low breathing and any slight movement had Mark moaning as the balls moved around inside him. The angle Mark was in now was even worse, head down, bottom up as if on display allowing the balls to press right up against his bundle of nerves in him. Breathing heavily over Jacksons penis Mark slowly put the tip in his mouth before going all the way down in one easy motion. Jacksons breath hitched, jerking a little which caused Marks body to move, causing the balls to move and push against his prostate again. Allowing a moan out of his throat he could feel Jackson throw his head back in pleasure as the vibrations around his penis sent shockwaves through his body.

“Omg Mark, my darling, I don’t know how long I can last with…. ahhhh” Jackson didn’t get to finish his sentence as Mark had managed to lube up a finger and slowly insert it into Jacksons contracting ring of muscles. Easily pushing one finger in and out while slowly, yet shallowly, moving his head on Jacksons erection Mark thought it was time for a second finger. Not wanting to go too fast or too deep straight away as he wanted to have a little more fun tonight. Jackson obviously wasn’t happy with Marks thoughts as he started to pick up speed himself holding Marks head in place thrusting himself in and out of Mark. Mark, wanting to have full control, removed his fingers from Jackson which caused Jackson to let out a slight whimper and slow down his thrusting. “Jacks love, we will do this at my pace, in my time, otherwise not at all” Mark sternly said while kissing Jacksons penis sporadically. Taking Jacksons long groan as affirmation of Mark having the control Mark started sucking Jacksons penis again, hollowing his cheeks, applying just enough pressure while allowing his tongue to sneak into the slit at the top of Jacksons penis. while listening to Jacksons load moans Mark inserted three fingers into Jackson. As they were unexpected a low hiss escaped Jackson. In a way to apologise Mark sank his mouth fully down and around Jackson as he scissored his fingers open stretching Jackson out, careful not to touch Jacksons prostate. 

“Babe please, I know you know where it is. Please babe touch it, massage it, tease it for me.” Jackson begged. Mark moaned at the begging loving how his lover sounded below him and looked up at Jackson through his eyelashes. A look which Mark now knows Jackson loves as Jackson jerked a couple of times when their eyes locked. 

Thinking Jackson was stretched enough Mark sat up, lubing himself up and slowly lining his penis up with Jacksons pulsating hole. Teasing Jackson ever so slightly Mark kept rubbing the tip of his penis against the hole and removing it fully again. Every time he removed it he saw Jackson throw his head back and groan in slight annoyance just wanting to be filled by Mark. After a couple of teases Mark leaned forward kissing Jackson lightly on the lips while he inserted the tip of his penis into him. Mark had never topped, before yesterday he’d never had sex, so he wasn’t expecting it to feel so amazing and tight. Letting out a long wantonly moan Mark sat up, haltering to allow not only himself to get used to the feeling but Jackson too. Slowly, with encouragement from Jackson, Mark pushed himself all the way in until he could feel he had bottomed out. Again another pause ensued allowing for another period of readjustment. After what felt like hours for Mark, Jackson gave him a nod telling him it was ok to move. Mark started out slow, back and forth, pulling nearly all the way out and then thrusting all the way back in. Every time Mark did that the balls in him moved around perfectly massaging him like he’d never felt it before. After a couple of minutes of being upright Mark leant back down over Jackson peppering him with kisses. In the position Mark rammed into Jackson harder and faster, it also meant the balls inside him rammed against his prostate with nearly every move. Unable to keep a steady rhythm or breath between all his moans Mark could feel himself coming undone just like Jackson was below him. Moving slightly to get into a more comfortable position Mark thrust in and this time hit Jacksons prostate head on. The way Jackson squirmed and moaned below him let Mark know he was doing multiple things right. Not wanting to lose that position Mark thrust in and out at a faster pace again and again not only having his prostate abused by the balls in him but also abusing Jacksons prostate at the same time. 

Hearing their breathes hitch even more Mark could tell they were both close. Jackson unable to form any words as he shook beneath Mark, twisting and turning, twitching and thrusting with every movement. Though words weren’t being formed the moans and groans coming from Jackson was a lovely thing to hear, something Mark wants to hear time and time again. “Come for me my love” Mark breathed into Jacksons ear massaging his prostate after every word. Nearly instantly Jackson was cuming untouched contracting around Marks penis like Mark had never felt before. With one final thrust, balls hitting his own prostate Mark couldn’t hold it in any longer as he came himself filling Jackson up as they both rode out their orgasms together. 

Rolling off Jackson while moving the least he could in order to avoid the balls inside him from jingling around anymore Mark started to reach down wanting to remove them from him as the over stimulation was starting to get a bit too much, only to be stopped by Jacksons hand winding its way down Marks body. Jackson removed the balls from Mark slowly and carefully humming to himself about definitely using them again in the future which Mark couldn’t help but 100% agree with Jackson. 

Rolling onto their sides with Jackson being the big spoon Mark saw the light on his phone blinking indicating he had a new message. Just wanting to sleep he tried to ignore it but couldn’t as he worried it might be something important.

> _ JB ~ So we should have listened to Jackson, we didn’t see more than we wanted but Youngjae certainly heard more than he expected. I don’t think he’s ever been scarred more in his life. Glad to hear you two (especially Jackson) had fun tonight. See you tomorrow, don’t forget new flatmate tomorrow. Don’t really want to welcome him to the flat with moans like Youngjae heard. _

Letting out a sigh and passing his phone to a half asleep Jackson Mark rolled over falling asleep while listening to Jacksons giggles. A sound Mark realised he will never get sick of and wanted to hear for the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry how long this has taken. I got so busy with my University assignments and then I needed to take a little holiday. At least first semester is down. I'm 1/3 of my way through my masters now YAY! Also I had a lot more planned for this chapter. This chapter originally was meant to be all plot with very little to no smut but well that didn't go to plan did it haha. 
> 
> Next chapter will be longer with more lot development. At least they all know each other. No more me getting confused about what they call Jinyoung. At one stage I was like, wait is he Jirongie, Jinyoung, Park Puppy, Library Boy... Who is he. He's the boy with multiple personalities it turned out haha. I honestly wanted to bring them together later but as I said this chapter didn't go as planned sorry.
> 
> To be honest when I started this fanfic I really wanted it to be more over text/social media as I like those types of stories and feel there aren't enough out there but it quickly changed. 
> 
> Please leave comments on what you think. How I could improve. I love reading the comments, makes me very happy.
> 
> See you next time. (hopefully within a week)


End file.
